Nothing but a lie
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: "Why do you stay with him?" She questioned, honest to god curious as to why her best friend was still with this...monster. "I love him Brooke." Peyton told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.
1. How it started

_She overlooked the view from her back window. Watching as the sunset disappeared into the ocean. She loved this, being back in her small town. Sometimes the brunette wished that she had stayed in New York but then there were nights like this. So calming and quiet, you could actually see the stairs and the furthest you would walk was into your own backyard. _

_She had only moved back about a month and a half ago, but she felt that the move to her home was much needed. It felt like she could finally breathe again. The stress of living in the big apple along with the business of the city. She loved how slow paced the town was._

_Walking back towards the front of her house, she headed upstairs to change from her elegant night dress into some much needed pajamas. Going upstairs, she slipped off her dress, letting it hit the ground and pool around her feet. Just as her phone rang, deciding against better judgment she glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning._

_Grabbing her cell phone off the bed, she looked at the caller I.D. with a smirk on her lips. "Hey, didn't I just see you about two hours ago..." Her sentence trailed off as the smirk fell from her lips while she listened to the other person on the line talk._

_During the conversation, she had slowly fallen onto her bed into a sitting position. Remaining completely mute, before she heard the person on the line start calling out her name. "No I'm still here just...wait, what do you mean he hit you?" She asked as she held her blackberry 3G phone in between her ear and shoulder. Grabbing a pair of juicy sweat pants and a t-shirt, she slipped on some NIKE tennis shoes._

"_I mean I have a busted lip and a black eye from him. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" The other girl questioned with venom in her voice._

"_No no. I'm sorry. It's just that you've been in a relationship with him for a year and he just doesn't seem like the guy." She reminded the girl as she slipped on her jacket and began searching for her house keys._

_A scoff came through the phone. "You've never even met him!" The girl yelled into the phone._

_Sighing as she picked up her keys and slipped on her coat. "Just calm down okay."_

"_Please...just get here. Just hurry B." She said before she started crying into the phone._

_Walking towards her front door, she opened it and locked it behind her. "Okay okay, I'll be there in a few minutes P. Sawyer. Just breathe." Brooke breathed into the phone before ending the phone call._

_Climbing into her car, she quickly drove over to Peyton's house. Getting out of her car, she quickly rushed towards the front door. Knocking on it ferociously before it opened abruptly with a distraught and bruised Peyton on the other side. "Oh honey..." Brooke said softly as she gently pulled Peyton into a hug. "It's okay, he won't do it again." She reassured the blonde while she lead her back inside the house and shut the door. _

* * *

6 months later.

"I'll be over in a bit." She said before closing her phone again, she sighed softly before holding her head in her hands while she rubbed her temples gently. The brunette had gotten another phone call from the helpless blonde. Similar to the one a month ago and the one two months before that and the one from six months ago. She just couldn't understand why her best friend would stay with a guy who hurt her.

Hearing the door chime, Brooke brought her attention to the front of her store. "Hey Hales." She greeted the light haired brunette. Standing up from her sketching table and walking over towards her, giving her a hug.

"How's Nathan?" She asked through a yawn.

Laughing softly, Haley handed her a cup of coffee. "Oh I love you!" The cheery brunette said as she took a greedy sip of her caffeinated heated beverage.

"Nathan's great. Then again you know how much he loves coaching." Haley teased slightly. "I love teaching so I think that's why he stays at the school instead of taking one of the professional jobs that he's been offered."

Brooke smiled, she loved seeing her friends so happy and in love. "Oh to be married and willing to stay around high school willingly." She stated before wrinkling her nose at the last part of her statement.

"It's not like that B." Haley said going along with Brooke's playfulness as she gave her a light shove. "So what's been making you so tired Davis? A boy that we should know about..." Haley said in a hopeful tone. She had seen Brooke attempt to find love but either the guys were using her to boost their status' like they did back in New York or the guys here in North Carolina that just turned out to be grade a jerks. She knew that her cheery friend had given up on love or even dating for a while and she wished that she could do something to change her mind.

Rolling her eyes slightly at her friends statement, "Please Haley, boys are so over rated. Kind of makes me question why I was so..._friendly_ in high school. " Brooke said with a giggle while nudging Haley with her shoulder before she let out a deep sigh.

"Come on Brooke, you know that you can tell me anything. What's the point of being one of your best friends if you can't even tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Haley reminded her. "Besides, I think after all the hell we went through in high school together. I think that I can handle what's bothering you without being freaked out."

"Okay, high school wasn't that bad and...it's Peyton." Brooke sighed softly. "She called me a few minutes ago...he did it again."

Gasping slightly, Haley looked over at Brooke. "How bad is it?" She questioned.

Shrugging slightly, "I don't know yet. She told me just the usual. Sometimes that means just a black eye and other times that means a black eye a busted lip and some bruises on parts of her body."

"Why does she stay with him?" Haley questioned.

Shaking her head, "I don't know. I'm going to find out why." Brooke answered her.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Brooke found herself outside the house that Lucas and Peyton shared. Licking her lips she cleared her throat as she heard the door unlock from the other side. It all felt like deja vu to Brooke as she saw Peyton open the door and reveal her slightly bruised face to her.

"Peyton..." The exhausted brunette sighed, half from worry and the other half from annoyance that one of her best friends could be so stupid as to stay with someone that only hurt them. Walking inside the house, Brooke took off her jacket placing it along with her purse on a nearby chair before taking a seat on the couch.

Looking down at the ground, she slowly walked over and sat next to her friend. "Brooke, it's not that bad okay. Just a slight bruise on the side of my face and a bruise around my wrist. He didn't mean to do it. Just a long day at work and I just kept nagging him that we needed to spend more time together. He asked me to stop but I just didn't listen. It's my fault."

An incredulous look came over the brunette's face. "Are you kidding me right now? Are you like six types of crazy?" Brooke asked as she jumped up from the couch and looked down at her friend.

"Brooke stop, he doesn't mean it." Peyton told her. "It was just a bad night, it hadn't happened in over a month." She reminded her.

"This isn't like being an alcoholic. You can't just have one slip up and then get right back on the wagon again." Brooke told her. "When he hits you the first time you leave!" Brooke yelled at her. "Why do you stay with him?" She questioned, honest to god curious as to why she was still with this...monster.

"I love him Brooke." Peyton told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And Lucas loves me." She stated as she looked back up at Brooke.

* * *

**A/N- I know I know. ANOTHER story, but the plus is that once I get some sleep I will be putting on the finishing touches to a new chapter to TWO other stories :) And will be finishing forever another one. Yay.**

**But let me know what you think about this story. It's short because I want to know if people will be interested in reading it or not. Please and thank you.**

**r\ e\ v\ i\ e\ w\ s \** **my anti-drug.**


	2. A fresh start, right?

Thanks for the awesome response this story got. I really appreciate it. Some people want to know answers about what's going to happen and if this is a Brucas story, but I can't give away anything I'm sorry. The whole point of my writing this story is to keep you on edge, for you NOT to know what's coming. Sure you can make some guesses but I want you to be wrong and surprised. Only one other person besides myself knows how the story is gonna go but that's because I had to options and I trust her judgment. Without further ado, enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Looking down at the papers, she knew that it was going to be a long night of grading. Leaning back into her computer chair, Haley stretched before rubbing her face slightly.

"You look tired babe." He said as he walked into the office and over to her desk. "Long day?" He questioned curiously as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Smiling as she pulled away from the kiss, she sat there slightly dazed that even after all these years he still had this affect on her. A simple kiss made her feel like she was on cloud nine and made her fall in love with him again. "Long couple of weeks actually."

"Oh really? The children starting to turn on their teacher?" Nathan joked as he sat on the edge of her desk. Earning a playful slap from Haley. "You know I'm just kidding Hales. They love you, now why the long two weeks?" He asked in a concerned tone, she always hid it well when things were bothering her or he knew that he would've questioned what was wrong with her earlier.

"Just Brooke dealing with Peyton...again." She told him, not noticing the way his jaw locked when Peyton was brought into the conversation.

"Oh really, what happened this time?" Nathan asked her as he felt his back go rigged. Trying to shake off the feeling of wanting to punch something, he turned his attention back to his wife.

"Lucas again apparently. I just don't get why she stays with him. I saw Peyton after the last interaction and god Nate, I could barely look at her. The bruise was so big and so bad it made her eye swell close." Haley said, choking on the last part of the sentence already getting emotional. During high school it was her, Brooke, and Peyton. They were absolutely inseparable and involved in every aspect of high school. It killed her to think that she and Brooke had grown so far apart from Peyton since high school that she couldn't even save her.

Getting off the table, Nathan gently pulled on Haley's arm. Pulling her out of the chair and into a hug. "It's not your fault baby. She just needs to see him for the real monster he is on her own time. Sometimes people don't want to see the truth because it scares them. Especially when it comes to someone they know. The feeling of that perfect image you have built up about someone you love... it breaks your heart to find out how horribly wrong you are." He told her, hoping that it would reassure her.

"When did you become so smart?" Haley joked, already feeling better, as she looked up at her husband but kept her arms wrapped around his waist.

Smirking down at his wife of fours years, "Around the same time I fell in love with this girl who was tutoring me..." He answered before he leaned down and placed a sweet and soft gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes over her face, she let out a yawn as she glanced outside. Leaning back in her chair, she was ready to call it a day already and it was only 10 am. It just seemed that the nice day outside was mocking her. Especially since she had deadlines she had to meet by the end of the week which was in two days.

She honestly just needed a break from it all. Work and her non existent social life and everything that was going on with her best friend. She didn't understand how you could stay with someone that physically hurt you. Brooke had been a victim of mental and verbal abuse, that had done a number on her. It took her months to finally feel good about herself. With the help of her friends, she remembered that she was Brooke Penelope Davis, a girl that back in high school was wanted by every guy and wanted to be by every girl.

Excluding her two best friends, Haley James Scott being one of them. Oh there was so much to say about her tutor girl. Other than the fact that she felt like her and Haley had been separated at birth, then again there's a saying that 'God made you best friends because he knew that your mother wouldn't be able to handle you as sisters'. Which was exactly right, she had known Haley for one year longer than she had known Peyton. It was sixth grade, some girls were picking on Haley because she had braces on her bottom teeth. Brooke being the overconfident 11 year old she was, marched right over to the girls and told them to stop picking on Haley or she would tell all the boys they never bathed. Of course, middle school was when boys stopped having cooties and started being cute. The girls immediately backed off, Haley and Brooke had been best friends ever since.

Coming back out of her thoughts as she heard laughing, she glanced out the window and saw two teenage girls walking down the street, reminding her of herself and Haley. A smile graced her lips as she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts before finding the light haired brunette teachers number. Hitting the green button, she brought the phone up to her ear, listening it to ring as she finished signing some forms.

"Hey Tigger." She heard Haley greet her on the other end.

Laughing slightly, "Hey tutor wife. What are you doing?" She asked curious as to why her friend was able to answer the phone, realizing that after she called Haley probably wouldn't answer since she was teaching.

"Ah, in-service day. Attempting to go over my semester layout but it's not working. What are you up to?" Haley asked as she closed the calendar that was sitting in front of her on her desk. She was beginning to think that she was catching spring fever like her students, since every time she went to start on her syllabus she would end up gazing out the window.

"Attempting to work also. So I was wondering...if you wanted to play hookey and go out to lunch?" Brooke suggested as she stood up from her desk and started making her way to the front of the store.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask. I'll meet you at _The Pier_ in fifteen?" Haley said as she started putting things in her backpack and grabbing her purse and car keys.

"I'll call and get a table, see you in a few Hales." The auburn brunette answered as they said their goodbyes and got off the phone.

"Millie?" Brooke questioned as she started looking around the front of the store and spotted her behind the register going over receipts. "Hey, you think you can handle the store for the rest of the day?"

"No problem Brooke." She replied. "I was wondering how much longer you were going to last in there, I remember last May, you couldn't stay in for more than two hours. You actually tried to have your clients set up the meetings outside." Millicent said, laughing as she thought back to that.

Shrugging innocently. "They were old anyways, a little fresh air would've done them some good." Brooke said as she grabbed her purse, car keys and cell phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brooke." Millie said, laughing slightly at how childish Brooke could be, but when push came to shove she could be a hard-ass boss. It's exactly why she loved working for her.

Walking out of the store, purse draped on her arm right by her elbow. Brooke began walking towards _The Pier. _It was days like this where sometimes she wished she could be a kid again. Running around outside, trying to enjoy every last bit of sun before it disappeared into the horizon and her mother made her come inside.

Then again during the summer, the fun wouldn't end there. She would usually have Haley and Peyton come over. Spending countless hours in Brooke's bedroom watching movies or listening to music, flipping through magazines. Everything seemed so easy back then, the only thing they three best friends ever worried about was where they were going to all live together.

Now Haley James was Haley James Scott. A teacher, married and wanting to start a family. Married to Nathan Royal Scott. They had met their Junior year of high school when he transferred in. The two had been together ever since. They had moved to New York along with Peyton and Haley to go to NYU. After they had finished school, Haley wanted nothing more than to return home. Which her and Nathan had done, while Peyton and Brooke stayed behind. Granted there were times were Haley thought Nathan was settling for the small town life because that's what she wanted. All of those thoughts vanished when Nathan proposed to her two and a half years ago. They had a small wedding, that was planned by Brooke more because Brooke wouldn't let an ordinary person plan one of her best friends wedding. They were Naley, as Brooke put it one time too many, a real epic love story.

Brooke Davis was an owner a fashion line with a few stores along the coast. Along with some in New York, sure she had been propositioned to take her company global, but she wanted it to be hers and no one else's. It was her baby, something that was her own. She wanted it to stay that way. After burning herself out living the New York lifestyle, Brooke decided that it was time to come home. Where she belonged, and that's exactly what she did.

There there was Peyton Sawyer... sometimes. The oddball of the group, she wasn't a cheerleader in high school like the other two girls. Yet she fit in just like a missing puzzle piece. No one really knew what happened to her. She had moved to L.A. About a month after Nathan and Haley had moved back home to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Then came storming back into New York like a tornado where she was anything but the person she used to be. She had moved back home just a few months before Brooke had, claiming that this boy she was seeing was the one. Her prince charming. Yet she had yet to even introduce let alone show a picture of what the mystery man looked like or how he acted.

Brooke and Haley narrowed it down to it was just how she grew up. That she was keeping him away from her friends, in fear that they would dislike him. That was until they found out about how abusive he really was and how she stayed with him. It seemed that they didn't know Peyton Sawyer at all. Then again, no one did.

* * *

Putting her car in park, Haley stepped out of the car and took the ticket from valet with a smile. Looking around, she noticed a familiar brunette walking towards her. "B. Davis!" She yelled from across the parking lot, causing most of the valet workers to look at her. Before she had met Brooke, she wouldn't have even waved until the other person was closer to her. Now she would yell across a parking lot at the top of her lungs to get someone's attention.

Laughing at her friends antics, Brooke waved at her before pulling her into a fierce hug once she got closer to her. "How are you doing HJS?" Brooke greeted as she pulled out of the hug and looped her arms through the slightly shorter honey brunette haired teacher next to her.

"HJS?" Haley echoed, slightly confused as they walked into the restaurant.

Nodding her head, Brooke took a seat at the four top, placing her purse next to her as Haley took the seat across from her mimicking her movements. "Yep, Haley James Scott. HJS. I think it kinda makes you sound like a superhero." Brooke joked as she took a drink of her water.

"I think you have way too much time on your hands over at the store. Maybe you open up another one." Haley joked, knowing full well that Brooke overworked herself running the seventeen stores she had know. Most of them in New York, but somehow Brooke had managed to travel once a month for two days and still have things running smoothly. Haley was proud that her best friend had found a balance between doing what she loved and loving what she was doing.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her phone on silent. "Please. I have a spring fashion line I have to perfect so bite your tongue or I'll have Nathan do it for you." She teased as she stuck her own tongue out at the teacher sitting across from her.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you Davis?" Haley said rhetorically as she picked up her menu.

Kinking her eyebrow with a smile, Brooke answered "Love me unconditionally."

"I already do Brookie Cookie, I already do." Haley replied with a genuine smile.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes, I'd like a cheeseburger with fries and a Caesar salad as an appetizer. Just bring us both a sprite with no ice." Brooke ordered before handing her menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the same but a Cobb salad instead." Haley answered as the waiter wrote down their orders.

"Would you like your drinks now or do you want me to bring them when I bring out your food?" The young waiter asked.

"With the food." Brooke and Haley answered in unison before the pair started busting out in laughter as the waiter walked away.

"Just like old times." Haley said sincerely with a smile, she had missed how close she and Brooke used to be. They were still best friends, but actually being adults you didn't have time to just hang out with friends on spur of the moments, this time not included since it was pure luck.

"Almost." Brooke said, somewhat sadly.

Pressing her lips together slightly, she let out a soft sigh. "Have you tried talking to her B?" Haley questioned.

"As much as I've tried talking to a brick wall." Brooke retorted. "She's like a sister to me-to us. I just can't get through to her. I even called her on the way over her, it rang twice before it sent me to her voice-mail." Brooke told her.

"How about we go over there after we're done here? Like a surprise visit. I don't have anything going on that I can't put off one more day. What about you?" She questioned, realizing that the brunette fashion designer was right. If they were going to get through their blonde headed friend they would have to take extreme measures, even if that meant doing a small intervention.

Shaking her head no, she pulled her phone out of her purse. "It'd be pointless since she's at his place." Brooke said showing Haley the text message she had gotten from Peyton. "I guess she thinks that if they live together it'll stop because this all started in the first place because they don't spend enough time together." Brooke said bitterly. "I can't even remember the last time I hung out with her before she had to leave abruptly because of something to do with _him_." She spat out bitterly, she refused to say his name.

Reaching across the table, Haley took Brooke's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It'll be okay Brooke, sometimes people don't want to see the truth because it scares them." She said, echoing what Nathan had told her how to handle the situation.

"When did you become so smart H. Scott?" Brooke said, finally cracking a smile and squeezing Haley's hand back gently.

"Around the time I met this crazy brunette in middle school. I think she was admitted to the psych word..." Haley said before adding in a whisper, "she was a little nuts." Effectively causing Brooke to push away Haley's hand and start laughing before Haley joined in. It was times like this that she missed high school, when things were simpler but Haley knew that sooner or later they had to grow up.

* * *

It was times like these she absolutely hated being alone. Sure she had her friends, her family, and her company. Yet she truly didn't have anyone to share it with.

Even with Peyton being with an abusive asshole, she still had someone that in a sick non understandable way loved her.

Locking her front door and activating her house alarm. Even with living in a small town, she was still scared to death of someone trying to taint something of hers or even harm her. Brooke turned on the living room light and looked around at her empty house. Noticing that something was missing...or someone for that matter.

"Murray?" Brooke questioned as she placed her keys and purse on the inn table, before taking off her jacket and hanging it up. Whistling lightly, she called again. "Murray?" As she began walking towards the kitchen, looking around the corner. Becoming slightly confused again as to why Murray wasn't answering. Pushing open her bedroom door, her questioned was answered. While she found her one eyed pit bull lounging on her bed completely zonked out. Laughing to herself, she slipped out of her heels and changed into some shorts and an oversized shirt before climbing into bed next to Murray.

It was only then that Murray decided to open his eye and look up at his brunette owner before scooting closer to her. Moving his head underneath her hand so that she would pet him. Laughing slightly, she began softly scratching behind his ears. "There you go baby boy." Brooke cooed softly before letting out a yawn. She may not have had a person to come home to that loved her, but she had one hell of a faithful pit bull that she would pick over any douche bag that had tried to catch her interest in New York.

Murray wasn't part of the plan, she was planning on getting a fish, something she needed to take care of but didn't need her full attention. On her way to the pet store about three months ago, she came across a stray that she would later call Murray. Having a soft spot for animals, she took him to the local pound. Only to find out that since he missing an eye and a pit bull on top of it he would more than likely be put down. Brooke would not stand for that. Here she was three months later, she had the most loyal and loving dog known to anyone in Tree Hill.

Hearing the slight snoring coming from Murray, yes he wasn't unique enough- he snored like a person, Brooke laughed softly before letting herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hearing her alarm go off, Haley lifted her head up from her pillow and glanced over at her alarm clock. Groaning when she saw it was seven in the morning. She forgot to change her alarm since the school was on spring break. Hitting the snooze button, she cuddled back to her pillow before moving her head and looking to the right of her, only to find the side of the bed empty.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Haley pushed herself up into a sitting position. Stretching her arms above her head and pushing the comforter back from her body. She climbed out of bed and headed downstairs only to hear Nathan curse slightly from the kitchen. Laughing to herself softly as she suddenly smelt something burning. "Nate, what are you doing?" Haley questioned as she walked into the kitchen, leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was attempting to make breakfast but I'm pretty sure the damn stove hates me." Nathan grumbled bitterly as he turned off the burner and all but threw the skillet in the sink before turning on the water so that it could soak.

Smiling at his all but childish antics, Haley walked over to him, stepping on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Morning Nathan."

"That's all I get?" He questioned as he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her body close to his. "I almost burn down the kitchen, injure myself trying to be a thoughtful husband and all you say is 'good morning'?"

Nodding her head in agreement, she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you." She told him softly before pulling away from his grip and grabbing some toast, eggs and milk along with a different skillet. "French toast okay?" Haley asked while grabbing a bowl and cracking open some eggs.

Walking over to the cupboard as he grabbed the plates and set the kitchen table, before walking over to the counter opposite his wife and leaning against it. He couldn't help but watch his wife in utter amazement, he couldn't help but wonder how he had landed her back in high school, he wasn't one of the most stand up guys. In fact, he was an asshole and even if would've admitted that. He was the typical jock and when he saw that Haley was a cheerleader, he figured it was as good as golden to get her into bed. Except the second he started talking to her, to drop a pick up line to get her into bed, he couldn't. All he wanted to do was talk to her more, get to know her. Not only did that confuse him, it scared the living crap out of him, because next thing he knew. Nathan Scott was falling in love with the most amazing girl. Now here he was in the kitchen of their house, staring or more becoming entranced at his wife.

Giggling as she noticed him staring at her, she couldn't help but blush and wonder how she had ended up with someone so lucky. Sure she wasn't too happy that he had almost burned down the kitchen and ruined a pan, but those were easily replaceable. He, however was not. The only thing she could honestly think of when she saw him in the kitchen, was how he still made her feel like she was a high school student falling in love with him all over again.

After finishing up the french toast, she plated it as Nathan grabbed the syrup, milk and orange juice.

Just as they were going to sit down, they heard the doorbell go off. Confusion before acknowledgment came across their faces, Haley started walking towards the front door while Nathan grabbed a third plate and a bowl.

"Morning Brooke." Haley said before she even had the door completely open.

"Hey, I brought muffins this time and coffee!" She teased before Haley took Murray's leash from her.

"Hi Murray." Haley said as she kneeled down to his level and gave him a scratch behind the ears. "You smelt the food huh, well maybe if you're a good boy Nate will give you some." She told the canine, before taking his leash off of his collar only to watch him bound into the kitchen, followed by Nathan's laughter.

"So I was thinking the four of us could go do something today." Brooke suggested as she handed Haley the holder that held the three coffees and the bag full of muffins while she took off her jacket.

"Four of us?" Haley asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, the three of us plus Peyton. I just feel like if we don't attempt to show her that we aren't just trying to get her away from Lucas every time we talk to her that we'll end up losing her completely." She answered while walking into the kitchen. "Nathaniel!" Brooke teased as she walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"G'Morning Brooklyn. Glad to see you're such a ball of energy this morning." Nathan teased as he hugged her back. "I think the only reason I like you coming over is I get to see good old Murray here." He said as he took a seat and patted Murray on the head as he continued eating from the bowl that sat in front of him.

"Oh really?" Brooke questioned playfully as she took a seat across from him. "Because I distinctly remember a time when you hated when I brought him over, you would actually hide upstairs. Isn't that right Hales?"

"Hey! He used to hate me when you first got him." Nathan also reminded her. "But after he got over the fact that I wasn't leaving, he grew to like me. We're the best of buds, isn't that right Murray?" He questioned as the dog ignored him and continued eating, causing the two girls at the table to laugh at him.

"You just keep telling yourself that Natey boy." Brooke said while she took a bite of the french toast from that plate that was in front of her. "So does the beach sound okay?" She suggested while looking up at Haley and then over at Nathan.

"Sounds perfect B." Haley said, before they all started eating.

* * *

"It's perfect outside, so yeah I'll be there." She said before hearing the person on the other line give her a reply then end the call. Making a u-turn in her car, she started to head towards the beach.

She honestly didn't know why she agreed to meet with them, they did nothing but try to get her away from the one person she truly loved. So what if he hit her a couple times, everyone had their flaws.

Peyton just figured if she talked to them, explained to them that the heart wanted it wanted, that they would finally leave her alone. Just give her a chance to be happy with the man she loved.

A few minutes later, she was pulling into the parking lot right in front of the beach. Turning off the engine, she grabbed her keys and purse before climbing out of the car. Lifting her hand up onto her forehead, she blocked the sun from her eyes while she searched the beach before her eyes settled on three familiar people. Slinging her purse onto her shoulder she began trudging through the sand and making her way over to them.

"P. Sawyer!" She heard a raspy voice greet her, before she was bombarded with a hug.

Laughing at her friends overzealous behavior, she hugged her back. "Hi Brooke." Peyton greeted before pulling away and giving Haley a hug. "So...I kinda thought it was just going to be the three of us?" Peyton questioned as she glanced over at Nathan who was just coming out from the water.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna head home." Nathan said once he got closer to the three girls, almost as if he had heard Peyton's statement. "I'm kinda tired and Murray looks like he's about to pass out from the heat." He joked, causing everyone to avert their attention to the pit bull laying a few feet away, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and panting up a storm.

Laughing slightly, she went over and hooked the leash onto Murray's collar. "I think that's actually a good idea Nate." Brooke said as she lead Murray over to the dark haired brunette.

"I'll be home in time to start dinner, ,okay?" Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand gently, she honestly didn't understand when Peyton came into the mix he acted so distant and found any way to leave the situation. She just figured that he didn't want to intrude on Peyton's life, they didn't really become friends in high school. In all circumstances, they just knew the same people.

"No, I got it. Just come home around seven. Bring Brooke if she wants to come." He said as he squeezed her hand back, reassuring her that he was fine. Leaning down he gave her a soft kiss before giving her another kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He said sincerely with a smile as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." Haley replied effortlessly as she gave him a hug, then watched him walk back to their car with Murray and head home. Turning her attention back to the auburn brunette and blonde in front of her, she walked back towards them.

"...that's just stupid, why would you do that to your hair?" Brooke said to Peyton.

"Why would she do what to her hair?" Haley questioned as she sat down by the two girls, digging her toes into the warm sand.

"She wants to cut it all off, which sure I can see her rocking the Rihanna look but then she wants to die it like a fuchsia dark red. Don't get me wrong I love you P. Sawyer but just no!" Brooke said, causing the two girls to laugh at her.

"Brooke I was just thinking about it. I ALSO said one or the other, so calm down. I'll probably just end up cutting it off. Sort of like a fresh start, at least that's what it feels like every time I do something new or different to my hair." Peyton said

"Speaking of fresh starts..." Haley began only to be cut off by Brooke who was squealing.

"Ice cream!" Brooke announced as they suddenly heard the music she was hearing, spotting the truck a few feet away. "Oh I totally want a dreamsicle!" She exclaimed, suddenly acting like she was ten years old. "I'll get you guys the same thing." Before they could even object, she was out of the sand and making her way towards the ice cream truck.

"It still amazes me how she's such an adult but hasn't changed at all since high school." Peyton said with a smile as she turned her attention to the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, some people haven't changed since high school. Then again some people have changed so much that I barely even recognize them." Haley said as she looked Peyton straight in the eye.

"Haley James-now- Scott, never one to beat around the bush." Letting out a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "I'm guessing Brooke told you about last week."

"Yeah, but better question is why didn't you call me too? No, scratch that, an even better question is why are you still with him?" Haley raised her voice while looking at Peyton. "The three of us were best friends in high school and after high school. Now it's like pulling teeth to even get you to come out for a couple hours with us."Haley told her. "Then to find out it happened again, it shouldn't have happened at all but after the first time- well that says something there. No 'after the first time' when he does it, you leave. You don't go back claiming he loves you." Haley vented, she just couldn't believe someone so smart could do things that were just so stupid.

"Haley, I didn't come here for an intervention about my love life. I came here to spend some time with my friends because I missed them." Peyton said, as she pulled at her hair, something she did when she was frustrated or anxious. "Just, I know you guys don't like him-"

"-'Like him'?" Haley cut in, "We've never even met him. I'm starting to think there's a reason for that. Maybe things are way worse than you're letting on. Maybe there's more abuse going on then you're letting on." Haley said softly, looking at her blonde haired friend with concern, as her voice dropped in decimal level. "Has he ever forced you...?" She trailed off, suddenly confused as to why her friend was laughing at her.

"God Haley!" Peyton said once she stopped laughing. "He's never raped me. He would never do that! He's a good guy, alright?" She exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes slightly, "Yeah, a good guy that just likes to beat on you every now and then." She saw Peyton open her mouth to object but cut her off. "Then again, every time it's your fault right?" She questioned rhetorically, causing Peyton to snap her moth closed.

"Haley..." Peyton tried again, realizing that her friend wasn't trying to attack her but honestly scared for her. "If I didn't ever feel safe...if I was scared to death I would come to Brooke and you in a split second. You just...have you ever loved someone so much that it scares you but being without them scares you even more?" She questioned, knowing that she had won Haley over once she saw her eyes and facial expression soften.

"We just worry about you P. Sawyer, we would never ever forgive ourselves if something were to happen to you. You're like a sister to us, and it really kills us that we barely see you. Then when we do see you...it's after _he's_ done something to you." Haley said before clearing her throat slightly, seeing Brooke come back. Brooke would be upset if she knew Haley had gone behind her back and attacked Peyton, when she had clearly said she wanted today to just be about having fun like they did back in high school. "Just promise me that you'll do two things."

Seeing Peyton nod her head, she continued. "To talk to us- see us more, not just when you need us to help you. We love doing that for you, but we love being your friends more." Haley said as Peyton grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly, showing her that she understood. "And I want you to make yourself think about this. You are stronger and smarter than this situation. Is loving someone really worth that kind of consequence that comes with it?"

Before she could even reply, "Okay so they were out of dreamsicles which is a disappoint within itself but I got the next best thing." Brooke said as she passed it to the two girls. "Push pops!" The cheery brunette exclaimed as she tore off the top of her own and pushed it up slightly before licking it.

"Oh B. Davis, our lives would be dull without you around." Peyton said as she opened her own push pop.

"And don't you forget it." Brooke said smugly, yet jokingly all at the same time.

Laughing before joining her friends in eating the ice cream, "Well it's been a while since the three of us have been together, so I think there's only one thing to do." Haley said with a serious voice and serious look on her face before a wide grin overtook her face.

"Shopping!" The three girls yelled in unison.

* * *

"Okay last store, I'm pretty sure Nathan's dinner or attempt at dinner is getting cold." Haley joked slightly as they walked into the store.

Nodding her head in agreement, Brooke began browsing around the store. "Don't you guys think it's kind of ironic for me to be shopping?" She questioned as she picked up a shirt from the pile, debating if she liked it or not.

"Why? Maybe because you're the owner of a major fashion company where you design and make your own clothes?" Peyton teased as Brooke swatted the shirt at her before deciding to put it back in the pile.

Sticking her tongue out at Peyton, she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "You so get me P. Sawyer." She said before walking off to look at the dresses behind them. "Okay, you get this one. You'll get that one. Then the red is perfect for me." Brooke said while Peyton and Haley came to stand on either of her sides.

"What are you muttering about B?" Haley questioned as she glanced up at the dresses.

"I'm having an opening for the new store and these are perfect. The red's for me. Green is Peyton's, yeah I know it's low cut in the boob area but you can pull it off." Brooke said as she grabbed the green dress and handed it to her confused blonde friend. "Then this purple is definitely for you tutor wife." Brooke said with a tone in her voice that said 'wear the dresses or don't come'.

"They are perfect Brooke, but what new store?" Haley questioned as she started admiring the dress, falling in love with the corset like bodice.

"In Charleston. Just a small one on Main Street, but another one none the less." Brooke said as she began walking to the register and laying her dress gently on the counter along with Haley and Peyton's. Handing her credit card to the cashier wordlessly, she waited for her to ring up the dresses.

Shaking their heads in unison, they couldn't help but laugh all at the same time. There was no arguing with Brooke, she was the most fiercely independent person they had ever met. Once she set her mind to something, it was set in stone.

"Of course we'll be there B. Davis. Just like we have been for every other store opening." Peyton reassured her as she wrapped her arm around the petite brunette's arms, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Exactly, what are best friends for?" Haley added in while hugging the brunette's waist.

"I'd be so lost without you guys, you know that right?" Brooke said as she wrapped both her arms around the two girls that had been there for her through thick and thin, giving them a hug.

"Okay, enough with this mushy stuff." Peyton joked as her cellphone went off. "See? Even my phone agrees with me." She joked as they all broke the hug, and she pulled her cellphone from the pocket on the outside of her purse.

"Everything okay Peyton?" Haley asked suddenly concerned as she saw the blondes face suddenly go from a smile to being etched with...worry.

Flipping her phone close quickly, she looked back up at the two girls standing in front of her. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just the band I set up for Tric on Friday is being... well for a better word they're acting like divas. So I gotta go get this sorted out, I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" She said as she began leaving the store, waving goodbye to them.

"Don't forget your dress Peyton!" Brooke called after her, speed walking over to the curly haired blonde and handing her the oversized shopping bag. "Call me later, okay?" She said, knowing that they both knew it wasn't just to catch up but to make sure Peyton was in the same shape 'later' that she was in right now.

"Of course. Don't worry so much Brooke." Peyton said with a smile as she said goodbye once again and disappeared into the crowd in the mall.

Trying to ignore the feeling of concern for their blonde friend, Brooke shook it off while she grabbed her and Haley's dresses. Looping her arm through the honey haired brunette, she began leading them out of the mall into the parking lot. "So, let's go see what all star boy attempted to make for dinner shall we?" She said, effectively getting Haley along with herself to laugh.

* * *

"I have to say Nathan, that was a pretty good meal. Now did you wait thirty or forty-five minutes this time?" Brooke joked as she pushed the pizza boxes away.

Yawning slightly, Nathan shrugged as he stood up and took everyone's plates over to the sink. "The pizza got here a few minutes before you girls did. I honestly don't even remember falling asleep. I got the chicken out and started defrosting it, then let Murray out because he likes terrorizing the birds in the birds house in the backyard. I sat in the chair just to relax for a bit." He told them as he started cleaning up the kitchen table only to have Haley stop him and make him sit down as she took over. "Next thing I know, Murray's barking to be let back in and I notice that it's basically night time outside."

"Probably all the sun, it happens." Haley said as she came up behind the chair Nathan was sitting in and started gently rubbing the shoulders. "It's why my parents used to take all of us to the lake during the summers. It'd get us outside and moving, by the time we got home we all were just exhausted."

"Exactly what my parents did, then again it was a yacht club and I mostly just lounged in the pool but I know what you guys are talking about." Brooke added, causing both of them to laugh and a smile to come to her face. "I really do appreciate you feeding me Nate, but since both of you look beat. I know I've had a long day I think I'm gonna head home." She told them as she stood up from the kitchen table and whistled for Murray, who came slowly walking into the kitchen and looking up at her. "See, even Murray agrees it's bed time." Brooke said while laughing slightly.

"You do realize it's almost dark outside and you didn't drive here." Haley reminded her.

Shaking her head, she kneeled down to latch Murray's leash onto his collar. "I'll be fine Haley, I have the best protection there is." She reminded them as she patted Murray's head gently.

"I'll give you ten minutes to get home before I get in my car and start looking for you Davis." Nathan said as he gently pulled her into a hug.

Laughing slightly against his chest as she hugged him back, "You do realize that I live ten minutes away by car so it's probably going to take me at least twenty minutes to actually walk there-don't you?" Brooke reminded him as she pulled out of the hug only to be pulled into another one by Haley.

"Fine, fine." Nathan said as he raised his hands up in surrender. "I'll give you twelve minutes to get home, then I'll get in my car and go find you." He told her in a joking tone, but serious at the same time. Brooke was like his baby sister, she had been since they had met in high school. Sure, Brooke Davis didn't need any type of body guard, but Nathan Scott happily filled the role.

"Whatever you say big brother." Brooke joked as she gave him a playful wink, before grabbed Murray's leash and her purse. "I'll call you guys when I get home, okay?"

"I expect a phone call, if not you're in big trouble." Haley said in her most serious tone.

Trying not to laugh, Brooke simply replied. "Please don't ground me mom, I have a party to go to this weekend."

Rolling her eyes, Haley gently gave Brooke a shove as they walked to the front door. Nathan trailing slowly behind the two girls. "Yeah yeah, make fun of me now but you know it's a good thing." Haley reminded her, causing Brooke to nod in agreement.

"I know honey, but I'll see you guys tomorrow." Brooke said as she opened their front door, only to be stopped by Nathan jogging towards them. "Seriously Nathaniel? Leftover pizza is what you're sending home with me?" The feisty brunette questioned as she took the plastic bag from the taller male brunette.

"Tradition is a tradition, Davis. Isn't that what you _always _tell us?" Nathan asked while he stressed the word 'always', knowing he had her there. Brooke was always one for starting traditions and keeping them going- no matter how silly they might actually be.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you guys later." Brooke told them as she walked out with Murray's leash in one hand, and a plastic bag of leftover pizza in the other, hearing the front door of the Scott residence slowly close behind her.

* * *

Yawning slightly, Brooke was starting to wonder why she didn't just have Haley or Nathan drive her home. Shrugging it off, she realized that she was about three blocks away from her house- at least if she cut through a few people's backyards it was three blocks away. Walking down Ridge Road, the fashion designer noticed someone digging through a trashcan near by.

Frowning softly, she stopped walking while Murray started sniffing around the light pole near by. Biting her bottom lip while she debated, she gripped the pit bull's leash just a little tighter as she began crossing the street towards the area the person was in who was vigorously digging through the trash in search of something.

Clearing her throat as not to scare the person, she caused them to turn around. Revealing to Brooke that it was an elderly man who was wearing worn out clothes and covered in dirt. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked cautiously, not wanting to offend them.

"No, the soup kitchen closed early today before I got a chance to get down there. Nothing for a pretty girl for yourself to worry about." The old man said as he gave her a reassuring smile that melted Brooke's heart.

"Well I just came from having dinner with some friends and they sent me home with leftovers that I know I'll never eat. Would you care to help a girl out and take them off my hands?" Brooke questioned while raising the bag up into the view of the elderly man.

"I'd be much obliged." The old man, he said as he bowed slightly in Brooke's direction. "James McGee."

"Brooke Davis." She replied as she handed over the bag of pizza. "You know, if you're ever hungry my friend owns a diner in town. It closes around 9, but if you tell her I sent you she'll be able to give you at least one meal a day." Brooke said as she felt Murray tug at his leash, telling her it was time to go home.

"I appreciate that ma'am, don't worry I'll keep it under my own hat." He reassured her while he opened the bag and took out a slice of pizza and took a huge bite out of the first piece. Before he found a building and sat down next to it.

"Anytime James, I'll see you around I guess." Brooke said as she reached her hand out towards him.

"I look forward to it." James replied as he shook her hand gently, then went back to eating his pizza.

Laughing slightly, Brooke tugged gently on Murray's leash before she continued to walk home. Turning the corner, she started hearing Murray start barking. Focusing her attention, she noticed a man walking towards them with a golden retriever right next to him.

"Murray." Brooke said in a warning tone, that caused the dog to stop barking but also stop walking as he took a protective stance in front of his brunette owner.

"Ellie." The male said while the golden retriever started making his way over to Brooke and Murray. "She's harmless I promise, just curious." He told Brooke while the retriever started sniffing around Murray as Murray did the same.

"I wasn't really worried about your dog, I was worried about mine. One eye or not, he's a solid protector as they come." Laughing at her statement as she watched her pit bull start licking the golden retriever. "I guess your dog passed the test."

"I guess so." The male said as he finally come to a stop a few feet away from Brooke. Taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. Along with a dark blue shirt that seemed to hug his upper body perfectly but was loose around his waist. He was about 6 foot, maybe a little taller. Taller than Brooke. He had dirty blonde hair, which looked a mess-like he had been running his fingers through it profusely. Then she noticed his eyes, blue but a rare blue that she hadn't seen before. Watching him bend down to Murray's level, she was shocked as Murray sniffed him then started licking his hands. Murray hadn't even taken an immediate liking to Nathan, yet with this stranger he was acting like a little puppy dog.

"...like each other. What do you think?" The male asked, causing Brooke to realize that she had tuned him out while she had began...for a better word checking him out.

"Huh?" Brooke questioned while she looked at his face.

As he stood back up and stuffed his hands in his pocket he couldn't help but let out a soft deep chuckle that caused Brooke to blush because she knew he had figured out that she hadn't been paying attention to him. "I was saying how much our dogs like each other and that we should meet at the park sometime so they could play together. I was asking you if you thought that was okay." The male repeated.

"Oh." Brooke said, turning her attention to the two dogs in front of her, who were already playing around like they had known each other forever. ""Maybe we could do that." Brooke replied, not really understanding why she was so willing to make plans with someone she had just met, but there was just something about his eyes.

"Well we just moved back into town, but we should be at the park on Sunday around noon or so if you two want to join us." He told her as he whistled softly to get Ellie's attention, before he walked by Brooke. "Don't say yes or no. She doesn't do well with rejection if you say no and I don't do well with being stood up by a pretty girl if you say yes but bail." He said with a slight crooked smirk. "It was nice meeting you." He said only to have his attention brought down to the pit bull standing beside her who barked at him. "It was nice meeting you too Murray." He added while patting his head one last time.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Brooke said, suddenly feeling like a high school girl who couldn't even form a sentence, she was just shocked by Murray's attitude towards the stranger that she couldn't seem to find her bearings.

"I guess we'll see you around." He said as he turned his attention back to his golden retriever. "I'll race ya." He said, which caused the dogs ears to perk up before she took off running. "Oh that's so cheating!" He yelled after her teasingly, before nodding his head at Brooke and took off running in the same direction Ellie had.

Laughing slightly, she tugged gently on Murray's leash as they finished walking the last block home. Unlocking the door, she let Murray off his leash as he bounded through the living room and kitchen to his food and water bowls. Putting her keys and purse on the table, she locked the front door and opened the back door. Watching Murray investigating the backyard like he did ever night, she wrapped her arms around her arms and looked up at the stars.

She loved nights like this, when it was clear outside and the stars were brighter than ever. She noticed a change tonight, like something big was about to happen.

Brooke couldn't help but notice three more things. One, he acted like she did with her dog. Two, she didn't even know his name. Three, she couldn't wait for Sunday to get here.

* * *

**A/N**

**12 pages.**

**I honestly DO NOT like this chapter, but I wanted to post SOMETHING, anything because I've been neglecting you guys so bad. I honestly have three different ways I could have this story go and I think I picked one but that was so long ago and since I just now got my computer charger and I'm up and running things are going to take just a bit until I get right back into the groove of this.**

**This was honestly just a filler chapter and a little bit of beginning of what's to come. So I kinda just wrote so horrible written background information. Also introducing a couple new people. Just to let you guy know, they all range from the age of 22 to 24.**

**I also used how Sophia Bush has a one eyed pit bull that was rescued and made up the story myself, but her pit bull is just too adorable!**

**I have a new chapter for DYR, just a couple more pages to write and then it shall be uploaded too patience please. It is my goal to update at least every two week on ALL stories and finish at least one of my TWILIGHT stories that I've been putting off. Reviews are welcome but not required to get an update. Until next time. **


	3. Old Friends, New Friends

Waking up that morning, she brought her hands over her head and stretched. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, and glanced at her alarm clock. Letting out a yawn, she pushed her blanket back and climbed out of bed.

Walking into her bathroom, she flipped on the light and noticed that she had something on her face. A smile. Then she realized what today was. _Sunday_.

"Calm down Brooke." She told herself. "It's not a date. You don't even know his name. You're just going to the park." She reprimanded herself.

Deciding to take a shower, to calm herself, and to get ready to go to the park. After taking a shower, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked towards her closet. Pushing apart the two doors, she pulled down the string that turned on the light. Biting her bottom lip softly, she started looking through her clothes.

"Nothing too girly, going to the park." Brooke began muttering to herself. "Nothing too sporty, you don't want him to think you're too butch." Deciding on a pair of skinny jeans with some tennis shoes and a tank top with a baby blue jacket.

Walking out of her bedroom and towards her kitchen, she let out a laugh as she saw Murray barking at his reflection on the backdoor windows. Making her way through the kitchen, she unlocked the back door and barely pushed it open before Murray was bounding his way into the backyard.

Shaking her head, Brooke left the door open before walking over towards her kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Luckily she hadn't turned off the automatic timer, because even dancing around to music and a shower in the morning she could still be crabby. Adding some cream and sugar, she stirred it into the coffee with a spoon before bringing the mug to her lips. Blowing on the hot beverage cautiously, she gently took a small sip as she began walking towards the back door only to hear her phone ring.

Glancing at her clock, she was confused as to who would call her at eleven in the morning and on a Sunday morning none the less. Walking towards her phone, she read 'N. Scott' on the caller I.D. Picking up her house phone, she pushed the talk button and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Brooke said.

"You are so grounded missy." The voice on the other end told her.

Laughing slightly, "Oh really? Who says so?" She questioned while taking another drink of her coffee.

"Mom says so. Duh." Nathan told her.

Rolling her eyes, "Just because I didn't call. Honestly, if I had called you guys would've though that something was wrong and that would've caused an even bigger mess. I came home, curled in bed with Murray and passed out." Brooke answered, recalling her night.

"Fine, I'm sure when you talk to her, one puppy dog pout should do it." Nathan said with a smile as he poured himself another bowl of cereal.

"Second bowl already?" Brooke teased as she heard the cereal hit the bowl.

"Stalking me already?" Nathan teased her back. "But yeah, it is. You know what Sundays are."

Shaking her head, she headed back towards the backdoor to make sure Murray came back in. "We don't bother Haley for anything until she wakes up and not unless it's really important or she talks to us first." Brooke mimicked playfully. "I know Nate, I'm the one that started Haley Sundays. Duh." She reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. What are your plans for today Davis? Gonna come bother me for a bit?" Nathan asked, somewhat hopefully. Sundays were family days for others, unless it was basketball season other than that it wasn't family days for the three of them. It got somewhat boring if they didn't have anyone to hang out with.

"Hmm... I guess I could do that before we head to the park." Brooke said as she finished off most of her coffee while closing and locking the back door while Murray bounded over to his food and water.

"The park?" Nathan asked confused as he sat down on the couch and started eating his cereal. "You hate the park. You say there are too many people who just let their dogs run wild without actually paying attention to them because they are too busy on their cell phones." He reminded her. "And that there are too many mini dogs that don't count as dogs more like rats." Nathan added with a laugh.

"All true and I won't apologize, look at a chihuahua and tell me that you don't agree about the rat theory." Brooke said with a laugh as she placed her mug in the sink and headed over to her inn table to grab her car keys and cell phone off the charger along with Murray's leash and her purse. "We'll be over in a bit. Bye." Brooke added.

Placing the phone back on her charger. "You want to go to see Nathan?" Brooke asked her pit bull who just tilted his head and looked at her. "I know I know, I'm becoming one of those crazy dog people. Sue me." She simply said as she hooked the leash onto his collar, grabbing the rest of her things.

She locked the front door and walked towards her Expedition. Pushing the unlock button, she opened the passenger door as Murray jumped in. Rolling down the window, she placed her things in the floorboard and shut the door. Walking to her side of the car, she opened the door and climbed in the driver's seat.

Starting up her engine, she shifted into driving and headed out of her driveway towards the Scott Residence.

Ten minutes later, she rounded herself towards in their driveway. Coming to a stop, she placed her car in park and turned off the engine. "Ready?" She asked Murray, who eagerly wagged his tail as he kept looking back towards his owner and the door before barking once.

Laughing, she got out of the car and let Murray out. Heading towards the front door, she walked in as Murray ran passed her towards the living room. Closing the front door behind her, she followed the same path her pet had. "Morning Natey." She greeted as she patted the top of his head, before plopping herself down on the couch diagonal from his chair.

"Morning Cookie." Nathan said with a smile, before continuing eating his cereal.

"So what do you have planned today?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab some cookies from the jar.

"You're looking at it. Just around the house for the day. Might make up some new plays for the team. Haven't decided yet, you know?" He told her as he got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen where she was. "Brooke Davis. The only person I know that will eat cookies for breakfast." He said while placing his bowl in the sink.

"I had coffee for breakfast. This is my brunch, so hah." Brooke said as she bit into the cookie that she had in her hand.

"Whatever you say cookie. Now why are you going to the park?" Nathan asked curiously.

"We haven't been in a while and I thought there really isn't a better way to spend a lazy Sunday." Brooke said while playing with her fingertips, trying to tell him the truth even if it wasn't the whole truth.

Scrunching his brow in confusion, he looked over at the short brunette. "Okay..." He drew out as he looked at her, she always fidgeted with her fingertips when she was nervous or lying. "Wanna tell me the truth this time?"

Her head shot up as she looked over at Nathan with wide eyes. "What do you mean? I AM telling you the truth. We're going to the park." She said, hoping that he would drop it.

"Do you want me to wake up Haley?" Nathan asked as he leaned against the counter, knowing more than anything she would hate to wake up Haley on her Sunday and to have Haley question her because she'd crack in a second.

"No!" Brooke exclaimed. "Fine. When I was walking home from here the other night, ran into a guy with a dog. We kind of set up to meet today at the park." She mumbled.

"You have a date?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the counter she was at, leaning against it and looking at her. "Who's the guy?"

"It's not a date and I don't...know..." She trailed off, realizing how stupid that sounded once she had said it aloud.

"You don't know the guy you're going on a date with? That's it, I'm going with you. Just let me go get changed." He told her as he began walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Nathan. No. I mean, yeah even I'll admit that sounds bad. Maybe it's a good thing though, he doesn't know who I am. So if he does like me it'll be because of me, not because he wants publicity. Can you at least give me one day? If he turns out to be some crazy stalker I'll lead you right to him, but I want to see if I can find what you and Haley have? I love my Naley, but I'm also sick of being the third wheel." Brooke confessed.

"I didn't know you felt that way Brooke." Nathan said as he pulled her into a hug. "I know we didn't have an ideal thing going on, but it's always been the three of us." He reminded her.

"I know Nate. I do and I love it being the three of us, but at the end of the day you guys have each other and I just have Murray." She said as they both looked over at the dog who was snoring on the kitchen floor. "I think you guys have the better end of the deal." Brooke joked, trying to make the situation lighter.

"One day, but after that I want to meet him or at least know his name so I can hunt him down." He told her.

"Okay dad." Brooke said with a smile as she hugged him again. "You're a good big brother, you know that?"

"I'm the best." He stated with a smile.

Hearing a phone ring, Brooke pulled out of the hug and went to grab her cellphone from her purse. Seeing it was the shop, she furrowed her eyebrows together before sliding the green phone towards the left on her touch screen and brought the phone up to her ears. "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke. Sorry to bother you, but they just brought in some shipment. Weirdly on a Sunday and it's this taffeta stuff." The voice on the other end told her.

"Taffeta?" Brooke exclaimed, making Nathan jump slightly before laughing at her. Waving her hand at him to keep him quiet.

"I know and I didn't even sign for it, I just came to open up the store and the delivery truck was just pulling away. There's four boxes." She again told Brooke.

"Four boxes? This is not what I needed. I'll see you in about ten minutes Millicent. Thanks for calling me." Brooke said as she ended the phone call.

"Fashion crisis?" Nathan teased, earning a glare from Brooke.

"I'll stop by later for dinner Nathan." Brooke simply told him as she grabbed her purse and keys. Putting Murray's leash back on and headed out the door towards her car.

* * *

Handing the leash over to Millicent as she walked into the store. "Okay, have we figured out who delivered it? Is this some sick April fools joke again? It's the wrong month and I will hurt the person that did it." Brooke started, not even giving Millicent a chance to answer.

"Nice to see you aren't a hard-ass boss, Davis." A voice stated, causing Brooke to pause her movements and turn her body to where the voice was coming from.

"Rachel?" Brooke questioned as she looked at the red head standing a few feet in front of her. "Rachel!" She exclaimed as she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Laughing at her best friend as she hugged her back, "Came to whisk you away to New York." Rachel told her teasingly. "Kidding, I know you love this Podunk town." Rachel said jokingly with a wink. "I was coming back from Florida and decided to stop by for a little bit during my lay over. Got time for brunch with an old friend?" She asked.

"Of course." Brooke said as she glanced down at her watch, figuring she could still be there around one and hopefully blue eyes would still be there.

"Unless you have some where else to be?" Rachel questioned as she saw Brooke glance at her watch.

Shaking her head, "Of course not. I was checking the time just to make sure it was decent enough to have drinks like you always want when we have brunch." Brooke lied easily with a smile.

"Whatever you say Cookie." Rachel said as she looped her arm through her brunette friends arm. "Let's go." As she led Brooke out of the store, while throwing a goodbye over her shoulder to Millicent.

"I'll be back for Murray!" Brooke yelled before they were too far out of the door. "I'm so glad you're here." Brooke said honestly as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Me too for the most part. I always hated how small this town is." Rachel said as she looked around.

Laughing at her friend, "Which is exactly why they call it a _town _and not a_ city_. You Upper East Sider." Brooke teased.

"Details." Rachel said as she waved her hand in dismissal. "So what's new with Brookie?" The red head inquired as they continued walking.

"Well nothing really. I have a new store opening and then there's the line coming out. Nothing per the usual."

Brooke told her as they arrived at the restaurant.

Heading inside, they requested a table for two as they followed their waiter. After ordering, Rachel turned her attention to Brooke who sat across from her. "You know I love you right?" She asked her.

"Of course I do. What's wrong?" Brooke asked suddenly worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Debbie Downer. No need to think you're going to visit me in the hospital anytime soon." Rachel said, easing some of the worrying in Brooke's mind as she grabbed her glass of water and took a drink.

"I just want you to not hate me right now." Rachel said as she took a deep breath. "I'm engaged." She announced, causing the brunette to spit her water out.

Laughing at her friend, she tossed a napkin in her direction. "Nice reaction Brooke." Rachel laughed.

Glaring at her playfully, she dried herself off before turning her attention back to her friend. "Ring?" Brooke questioned while Rachel thrusted her hand in Brooke's direction, showing off her ring.

"It's gorgeous." Brooke said in absolute awe, as she looked back up at her best friend. "You look happy."

"I am." Rachel said, attempting not to gush but effectively failing.

"Is it Cooper?" Brooke tried to joke. She knew good and well that Rachel and Cooper had been dating for four very long and eventful years. If there was one person to marry her feisty read headed friend it was none other than Cooper Lee.

"Whore." Rachel said as she stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"Real mature slut." Brooke replied. "Now details of the wedding please and if you tell me I'm not making your wedding dress, I will not be your maid of honor." She stated sternly.

"First off, who said you were being my maid of honor?" The red head questioned.

"Like you have any other friends that can handle your high maintenance surgically perfected ass." Brooke told her with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess not." Rachel said before shrugging it off, she honestly didn't care. She loved her job, her Cooper, and her Brooke. That was all she needed in her life. "And thank you, my ass is perfect." Earning an eye roll from the girl across the table. "And yes you're making the dress. You're the only one that would do it justice when I say I want a cross between Vera Wang and Carmen Electra."

"Oh my god." Brooke muttered as she buried her hands in her face and shook her head back and forth. "You're gonna kill me aren't you?" She joked.

"Only a little." Rachel answered with a smile. "You know I need conservative for the paparazzi and family, but I still need the dress to fit me."

"I already have something in mind." Brooke told her as she tapped the side of her own head with her index finger.

Smiling, "See this is what I love about you. You're just amazing!" Rachel exclaimed, causing the brunette to laugh at her outburst.

"Thanks." The fashion designer said sincerely.

"So I'm thinking a December wedding? I know it's a few months away and I don't want you to feel too much pressure but do you think you could start helping me plan it? I have a free week next month where I'm gonna fly down here with Cooper if that's alright."

Nodding her head, "That's perfect Rachel. That way I can get sizes for everybody. Has he decided who his best man is going to be?" She asked curiously as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh some loser writer cousin of his. Apparently they're like best friends." Rachel said with a wave of her hand, showing her disinterest in the subject.

Laughing, "You do realize that he'll be your cousin too, right?" Brooke reminded her. "Do you even know his name?"

"Levi? It definitely started with an 'L' I'm pretty sure..." Tilting her head to the side in thought "Lance?" Rachel questioned as she looked at Brooke. "Either way. You'll meet him at the rehearsal in December." She told her as she took a drink from her glass.

Shaking her head in amusement, "Same old Rachel." Brooke said with a smile across her face, just as the waiter came up to take their order.

Once the waiter left, Rachel turned her attention back to Brooke. "So how's the love life of the girl that has it all?"

Pressing her lips together, "Guess that's the only thing I _don't_ have." Brooke said softly, trying to hide her disappointment but of course the red head could see through it. She was truly the only person that knew what Brooke was thinking and how she was really feeling. She was Brooke's other half, at least her other girl half.

Reaching across the table, she gently grabbed her hand. "You know I hate heart to hearts." Rachel joked, causing Brooke to laugh and squeeze her hand in appreciation. "You're gonna find the right guy B." She reassured her. "And then I'll kick his ass to make sure he treats you good by my standards."

"By your standards?" Brooke asked. "Oh, then I'm never gonna find a guy!" She exclaimed playfully as she felt Rachel push away her hand.

"Whore." Rachel teased, just as the waiter arrived with their food with a slight scared look on his face. "This is the part where you put down the food and walk away." Rachel told him, as she looked at him like he was stupid.

Rolling her eyes at her friends before turning her attention to the waiter, "Thanks sweetie." Brooke said as the teenage waiter placed their food in front of them, causing him to blush before stumbling off. "Do you have to be so mean?" Brooke asked as she picked up her fork.

"Do you realize who you're talking to?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing that something was going on with her friend and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Very true." Brooke replied with a wink, before they started eating.

* * *

"It was great seeing you again." Brooke said as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"I had a feeling you needed some Rachel time." The red head said cockily.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, "You're ridiculous." She teased. "But I did need to see my best friend." The brunette confessed. 

As she stopped walking she turned her attention to Brooke, "Are you sure you're okay?" Concern flooded the statement.

"Of course." The brunette lied with a smile. Truth. She didn't know if she was okay or not. She had days where everything was perfect, she had everything she could ever dream of. Then there were rare days that she would see long for someone to share her day with.

"Lie again and I'll show you what I've been learning in my kick boxing class." Rachel warned her.

Laughing, "Kick boxing class? Oh that has got to be Cooper's influence!" The brunette exclaimed as she continued laughing, earning a shove from her friend.

"He's worried I won't be able to protect myself on the big bad streets of New York." Rachel explained. "The only thing I've had to worry about is- well nothing." She concluded with a shrug. "If it eases his mind then I'll do it."

Smiling in awe of her friend, she had grown so much in the time they had been friends. "That's great Rach, I mean it." Brooke said.

"And_ I _mean it that I want you to stop lying to me." Rachel reiterated. "Tell me what's going on in the mind of Brooke Davis?" She suggested as they sat on the steps of Brooke's store.

"I am okay." Brooke started, a warning look from the red head causing her to venture on. "Most days. I have my friends and Murray and my company. I'm independent Brooke Davis. Then there are other days..." She trailed off.

"Other days?" The model inquired.

"I feel kind of lost, like I'm stuck on pause and everyone else just keeps moving around me." Brooke confessed, feeling her throat tighten.

"I am happy, I _am_. It's just- Nathan and Haley are starting to talk about having kids and now you're engaged to Cooper. Then there's me. I'm all alone, I'm not trying to be sad lonely girl but in the past few years the only thing I've put effort into was my work so the only thing I have to show for myself _is_ my company." Feeling the tears start to form in her eyes when she finally spoke out loud how lonely she actually felt. Blinking back her tears, "I'm tired of being alone."

"Then why don't you put effort into something else?" Rachel questioned. "You are an amazing person with the biggest heart I've ever seen, any guy or girl" She teased, earning a shove from the brunette. "would be lucky to have you."

"You really think so?" Brooke asked, her biggest fear was that every guy she met would only use her for a publicity stunt and she couldn't take another one of those.

"I know it B." Rachel told her sternly as she wrapped her arm the fashion designer's shoulders. "Besides if I have to go through married life alone I might end up killing Cooper."

Laughing as Brooke lay her head on her friends shoulder, "You do realize that by getting married to someone means you aren't going through it alone, right?"

Rolling her eyes, "I know that. I'm talking about the one other married person I always call to bitch to about my husband, then she bitches to me about hers."

"Already thinking of a positive future with Cooper, aren't you?" The fashion designer teased.

Shaking her head, "Just a real one." The model told her. "Cooper and I aren't perfect, close to it but we still have our moments."

"Moments can be small but they have a bigger meaning then anything else." Brooke told her.

Looking over at her best friend, "Don't start with me now because if you make me cry now. I can only imagine the speech you'll give at the wedding and if you ruin my wedding make up I really will kick your ass."

Pulling her into a hug, "I love you too Slut." Brooke told her.

"I know you do you whore." Rachel replied as she hugged her back tightly. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Nodding her head as she wiped her eyes, "You know I will." Pulling away from the hug,, she gave her red headed friend a smile. "I promise." The brunette reassured her as they both stood up.

Taking her phone out of her pocket she glanced at the time. "I should head to the airport." Rachel informed her.

"Do you have to go?" Brooke pouted as they walked into the store.

"I do. I've been away from Cooper for almost two weeks and there's more work. Besides, I kinda miss my fiance." Rachel smiled at the last word.

"You're engaged." Brooke said in awe, as she watched how happy and in love her best friend was. She had it written all over her face.

"I am." She said as another smile took over her lips, while she glanced down at her left hand which held her engagement ring, before placing her hand over her heart. "I'm in love with him." The red head added as a small blush hit her cheeks.

Grabbing her arm, she pulled her into another hug. "I'm so happy for you." Brooke said as she hugged Rachel tightly.

"Thank you." Rachel said sincerely as she hugged her back. "Okay, I really have to go before I miss my flight. I'll see you in a month, okay?" She promised as they pulled away from one another.

"I'll have at least two dresses done by then and a few other designs." Brooke said as she watched Rachel walk towards the exit.

"I should at least like one of them." Rachel teased with a wink, before disappearing out the door.

Leaning against the counter, she had a smile on her face before it faded as she looked around the store. Before she had a chance to let reality set in, Millicent came from the back with Murray.

"Hey, you're back." Millie greeted her with a smile. "Sit Murray." She commanded the dog before walking over towards her boss. "Did Rachel already leave?" She asked while glancing around the store, seeing no sign of the feisty red head.

"Yeah, she had to head back to her fiance." Brooke said as she walked behind the counter, opened a drawer, and pulled out her sketch pad.

"Aww! They finally got engaged?" Millicent squealed as she stood in front of her boss on the opposite side of the counter. "When's the wedding?"

"Not far away enough, she's coming back in a month for wedding dresses. I'm planning on having two made and at least six other designs drawn up." Brooke said as she started writing down ideas that had popped into her head over the brunch she had with Rachel.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Millie asked, noticing that her boss seemed to be a million miles away.

Slapping a smile on her face as she looked up from her sketchpad, "I'm fine Millie." She said in the most reassuring tone, she herself might've believed it. Glancing down at her watch, "We better get going. If no one shows up within the next hour, close up shop and head home."

Taking Millicent by surprise, but she knew that when Brooke told her something it was better to just nod her head and do as she was told then to argue. "Have a good day Brooke." Millicent stated as Brooke grabbed Murray's leash, hooked it onto his collar. Tucking her sketchpad underneath her arm, she headed out of the store.

"Bye Millie." She tossed over her shoulder, leaving the door to close behind her as they made their way down the sidewalk.

* * *

The brunette hated getting into moods like this, they only seemed to come around when her stupid best friend wanted to examine her like she was some Dr. Phil. She got quiet and cut off because she started thinking. Thinking about what she didn't have, what she wanted to have, what she longed for. After those things started swarming around in her brain, she was pretty much on auto-pilot.

Feeling Murray tug on his leash, she snapped slightly out of her daze as she looked up to see they were a block away from the park and that he was starting to hear the other dogs.

Letting a small laugh escape her lips, "Okay big boy, we're almost there." She told them as Murray glanced back at her while he wagged his short tail back and forth.

Finding a vacant tree on top of the hill, she placed her things next to it before taking Murray off his leash. "Go get a stick." Brooke told him, causing him to tilt his head and look at her. "Oh no you don't. You know exactly what I said, go get one." Ushering him off with a wave of her hand, laughing as she saw him turn around and start running down the hill.

Glancing around the park but coming up empty, she looked down at her watch before taking a seat by the tree. It was only barely one, so she figured he'd be here any moment. Hearing barking, she jumped slightly coming out of her thoughts realizing that Murray had dropped a stick at her feet. "I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically as she picked up the stick. Bringing it over her head, she quickly released it which caused Murray to bound back down the hill after the stick.

* * *

Brooke could already feel the pain in her arm and she had a good reason to. For the past two hours she had continued throwing the stick for Murray to retrieve and in her honest opinion, she was under the impression that her dog was cheating. He was coming back too quickly for how far she had thrown the stick and the 'stick' she always threw seemed to be a different length each time.

Typical, her own dog was poking fun at her. It was also typical that she got stood up by a complete stranger _and_ his dog. Standing up, she brought her left arm across her chest in an attempt to stretch it out. Letting out a whistle as she watched the pit bull run around with the smaller dogs, she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that sometimes her dog thought he was small puppy.

"Murray!" She yelled, finally gaining his attention. "Home." She announced, causing the dog to start bounding up the hill towards his owner.

"Well that's a shame, we just got here." A voice came from behind her, causing her to jump slightly.

Before she had a chance to reply, the golden retriever let out a bark that stood directly in front of her. Letting out a raspy laugh, "Hey Ellie." She greeted as she knelt down and started petting the dog. "Murray's over there." Brooke told the dog, causing the retriever to bound down the hill.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one." He said as stuffed his hands into his pocket, not exactly sure what to do.

"Only one what?" Brooke questioned, confusion written all over her face.

"To talk to their dog as if it was a person, my parents think I'm crazy for doing it." He replied.

"Oh I do it all the time, even Murray looks at me like I'm nuts."She told him with a small smile, before it faded. Clearing her throat, "You don't still leave with your parents do you?"

Letting out a deep laugh, "No, I don't." He responded. "Do you?" He asked curiously.

"God no!" She exclaimed, causing him to laugh and her following right along with him. "So...where do we start?" She questioned.

"How about introductions?" He suggested as he held his hand out towards her, "Hi, I'm-"

"Don't." The brunette cut him off. "No names." She suggested, earning a confused look from the blonde. "Just hear me out, haven't you ever wanted to just talk to someone without the added pressure of them judging you. So let's still be strangers and learn about one another, than if we don't click it won't be awkward- if that makes sense to you."

"I'll agree to your condition if we can add one of my own." The blonde reasoned, earning a nod from Brooke to proceed with his thought. "We need nicknames. I don't want to say 'hey you' trying to get your attention and getting the attention of twenty other people."

Laughing, "There's barely ten in the park." She pointed out. "Okay then. I'll call you...tell me something about yourself." She told him.

Snorting softly, "That seems like a long nickname, isn't the whole point that they're supposed to be short?" He teased. "Kidding, I play basketball sometimes."

"Okay, Basketball boy." Brooke said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too crazy girl." He responded.

"Well it does fit me, just ask my best friends." Brooke told him as they let go of one anothers hands.

"Well I brought food... figured what a better way to fill awkward silences than with stuffing our mouths with food." He said laughing softly, breaking the last of the tension of the situation.

Taking her seat once again, "Well sit yourself down right beside me my new best friend." With a smile across her lips. "So... what's your favorite color?"

"Black. Yours?" He asked as he started pulling out a couple of fruit cups, handing her one.

"Red." She replied, as if it should've been obvious to him.

* * *

"You're telling me that you prefer to spend a night in rather than going out and you used to live in New York?" He questioned, completely astonished that there were some down to earth people still out there.

Shaking her head, "I'm not a diva like everyone else." They two of them had actually gotten to know a lot about one another. She had let it slip that she used to live in New York, but she didn't let him know that she was a famous fashion designer and he didn't seem to know that she was either.

She found out that he liked to write, but honestly didn't know what he did for a living. He had moved back to Tree Hill about two weeks ago from Boston to be closer to home. He was single, didn't have any children or failed marriages. He did get out of weird non relationship. He had gone on a few dates with a girl but she turned out to be a completely different person, so he's taking a break from the whole dating scene.

Which fit perfectly with her, she wanted to date but having a friend seemed to be like the safer option at this point in time. Who knows, maybe he could help her find a guy.

"Well I wish my cousin was marrying someone like that." He laughed slightly. "Don't get me wrong...I don't think she's evil per say, she just seems extremely high maintenance." He shared. "I also think she doesn't like me."

Laughing softly. "Your cousin's fiance doesn't like you? Well that has to be an over dramatization." The brunette tried to reason. "She can't possibly hate you."

"She doesn't ever remember my name. The last time we got together she kept calling me Lance." He told her.

"Well that's not such a bad name, what's wrong with that?"Brooke questioned, trying to pinpoint where she had heard that name from earlier today.

"She's met me at least ten times." He told the brunette, causing her to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's not funny." She stated through giggles. "She just must really hate you, I wonder what you did."

"What makes you think it's my fault?" He said, as if he could have ever caused the problem.

"It's always the guys fault, you're going to have to realize that sooner or later. You could be in a completely different state and girls will still find some loop hole to it being your fault." She shared with a smile. "Fair warning."

"I'll keep that in mind." He grumbled as he popped a grape into his mouth as he glanced down at his watch. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was." He stated as he glanced around and noticed that the park was evidently empty. Except for the two of them and a couple of stragglers that seemed to be calling it a night.

Looking around, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "I guess we spent the whole day here. Huh, didn't feel like it."

Nodding his head in agreement, "It really didn't." He agreed with a smile as the two of them packed up the leftovers from the food he had brought, before the two of them stood up.

"It was great meeting you." He said with a smile. "We should do this again." He suggested hopefully.

"I'll agree to that on one condition." Brooke said as she held out her hand towards him.

"Another one?" Raising his eyebrow curiously as he shook her hand. "What's the condition?"

"You tell me your name." Brooke said with a smile.

Laughing slightly, "I'm Luke." He introduced himself. "Luke Eugene."

"Oh your parents must've hated you." She joked. "Nice to meet you Luke Eugene." Brooke told him sincerely as she dropped his hand. "I better get going." Turning away and calling her dog.

"Wait." He said, causing her to look back at him. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Luke asked, feeling slightly scared that she didn't think their meeting had gone well at all.

"Next time." Brooke promised with a smile.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Luke retrieved his cell phone. "Can I at least get your number then?" He questioned as he held his phone towards her.

Tilting her head as she thought it over in her head for a moment. "Don't see the harm in that." She rationalized as she took his phone and entered in her number before hitting the save button, handing the phone back to the blonde haired owner. "I'll see you around basketball boy." Brooke parted with a smile as she hooked the leash onto Murray's collar and began walking home.

"Count on it." He said with a smile as she watched the brunette walk away with her dog following her. "Ellie!" He hollered as he noticed that she was trying to follow them like he longed to do. "Home." He commanded as the pair headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

**So there it is. Comments, Thoughts, Suggestions?**

**It's so short, only ten and a half pages and I apologize PROFUSELY! I just couldn't wait any longer for my writers block to fade away from this story to update it. **

**I'm also finishing updates on two other stories, so be happy. Happy belated Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**r\ e\ v\ i\ e\ w\ s \** **my anti-drug. :)**


	4. Start of something new

A/N- I utterly apologize for neglecting this story, my mind just goes blank as soon as I would open the document, but I have my glee set list going and that always gets me pumped so I've been working on this story, so review and I'll post new chapters.

* * *

Hearing her phone ring, she continued sketching as she answered her phone. "Hello?" She dropped her pencil and started looking through her fabrics.

"Uhm...Hi." A deep voice came through the phone.

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, "Who is this?" She asked as she picked picked up some designs and took the to the back.

"Luke." A soft response came.

"Who?" Brooke repeated as she walked back towards the front of the store. "Millie, put up the green fabrics and bring out the blue, I need to start working on skirts." She told her assistant before bringing her attention back to the phone call. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Uh, Luke- Luke Eugene." The voice spoke up.

"Just a second." Brooke said as she walked back into her off office, shut the door and sat down at her desk. "Hey, what's up stranger?"

"Nothing really, it's just been a few days since I heard from you." Luke said, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

Attempting to hide the smile that came across her lips, "Well you do realize that I gave you my number but you didn't give me yours."

His eyes widened in realization, "Well I guess you're right." A small chuckle came through the receiver. "How about I take you out to lunch to make it up to you?"

"Hmm..." She remained silent for a few moments.

"Hello?" Luke asked. "I'm not gonna call you by your nickname because I think it's kind of weird and unfair that you have my name. I mean for all I know you could be a stalker and I'm the nice guy- not that I'm a stalker, I mean- shit." He muttered, earning a giggle from the brunette.

"502 Main Avenue. Meet me here in an hour." Brooke told him.

Letting out a small sigh of victory, "Okay. I'll see you then." He went to hang up his phone.

"Oh and Luke?" The brunette called, causing him to bring the phone back to his ear. "It's Brooke." She told him before ending the phone call.

* * *

Wringing his hands as he paced back and forth at the corner, before wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and heading down towards the address she had given him. Glancing up at the sign the read 'c/b', a small smile formed on his lips as he twisted the door knob and walked into the store.

"Welcome to Clothes over Bros, can I help you?" A young brunette with long hair and glasses greeted the blonde as he walked in.

Smiling as he nervously as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets, "I'm actually here to see Brooke." He informed her.

"Oh..." Millicent said in a soft tone as she tilted her head and looked over at him. "Oh. _Oh_!" She repeated louder as she remembered her boss talking about going out to lunch with a friend. "I'm sure she'll be out in a couple minutes or I could go get her?" Millicent offered.

Shaking his head, "That's fine, I can-" His voice caught in his throat as the brunette in question came walking from the back.

A dimpled smile on her face, "Hey Luke." She greeted, walking over and kissing his cheek. "Just a second and I'll be ready to go."

Nodding his head as he watched her hand some papers to the girl before walking back towards him. "Where are you planning on taking me mister?" Leading him out the door.

Smirking as he pulled the door closed behind him, "There's this great place in Charlotte that just opened up, I know it's a drive but trust me it's completely worth it. That is if you're up for it?"

"Okay." Brooke answered as she continued to walking with him. "So how's Ellie?" Adjusting her purse strap.

Shoving his hands back into his jean pockets, "I think she's having with-drawls from Murray." Luke teased.

"Well she can blame her owner for that one." Brooke smirked. "How have you been?"

"Busy with work, the usual. I would've called sooner and I didn't even think to give you my number that day in the park." The blonde apologized.

"It's not a big deal, I was just joking with you." The fashion designer reassured him. "So how's work?" She asked, wanting the focus to be on him.

"Just researching for an article." Luke told her softly as he pulled out his car keys and unlocked his car. Opening the passenger seat for her, "After you."

Smiling as she climbed into the car, watching Luke close the door before jogging over to the driver's side and climbing in. "Okay, no work talk. I got it." Brooke smiled as he started the car.

"No- it's not that. I just hate to bore people with my stories. Besides me talking about work isn't going to help us get to know one another." He smirked as he pulled away from the curb.

"You got that right, so where should we start?" Brooke questioned.

"The beginning." Luke responded.

* * *

"So why'd you leave Tree Hill?" Brooke asked as she took another bite of her salad.

Quickly taking a drink of his sweet tea to prolong answering, "I thought that if I lived in L.A. that I'd get the best stories. It didn't really turn out that way."

"Why's that?" Taking a drink of her tea and looking at the blonde.

"I got involved with someone who wasn't who I thought they were." Luke shared with a sad smile.

Placing down her glass, she reached across the table and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing it. "People suck sometimes." Brooke said, earning a smile from the blonde. "But they don't define who we are, no matter how they treat us."

Looking over at her, "You seem to speak from experience." Luke stated as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Shrugging slightly, "You could say that. I was in a really bad relationship right out of high school. He was so charming and charismatic, then two months into the relationship he decided to show who he really was." Brooke said as she licked her lips before continuing. "He was a really bad guy and I probably stayed with him longer than I should since he made me believe that's what I deserved."

"What made you get out?" Luke questioned.

A small grateful smile came across her lips, "My best friends." Brooke told him. "They showed me that I wasn't that girl that he had let me become. I am forever grateful that they got me out, otherwise I wouldn't be the girl you see right now- I'd probably be a shell of myself."

Squeezing her hand once more, "Well I'm glad I got to meet this girl." Luke said honestly, causing the brunette to blush.

"Okay." Slowly pulling her hand away from his, already missing the warmth. "Way too serious conversation for lunch and there's a long drive ahead of us, if we leave now I might just get back in time to close the store."

* * *

"This was great, we should do it again." Brooke said as Luke opened the car door for her and helped her out.

Smiling as he continued holding her hand as they walked back to her store, "So I think I kind of like you, Brooke Davis." He said softly.

A blush tinted her cheeks as they stopped in front of her store. Turning towards him, "That's good because I think I kind of like you too, Luke Eugene." Glancing down at her watch, "I gotta get back in there but I'll call you-"

Her sentence was cut off as she felt the blonde gently press his lips against hers. "Sorry." He said as he pulled away. "I just really wanted to kiss you, that probably seems forward and I-"

This time his sentence was cut off but the brunette pressing her lips against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as he placed his hands on her hips and pressed his body against hers while deepening the kiss before slowly pulling away. Placing a soft kiss on her lips before opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"I hope you plan on doing that a whole lot more." Brooke said with a small smile as she looked up at him.

Gently rubbing his thumb across her dimple, "You can bet on it." Leaning down as he captured her lips once more.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this was short, I needed to post something and get this story rolling so you'll have a couple more short chapters and then it'll get better, especially since I keep changing my mind about how I want this story to play out. Three ideas keep coming to mind. The original idea and two new ones that I think you all will like better but I'll choose soon. Promise!


	5. Her Life

A/N-DO NOT message me asking me to give away the story, it's getting on my nerves. I know some people will give away spoilers in messages but not me. Either read it and find out like everyone else or stop reading it. Just amazes me how dense people are. Patience is a key, so is intelligence but that seems to be lost on people to.

Okay my rant is done, sorry if it offended anyone but come on!

Enjoy!

* * *

Groaning as she sat up in the bed, taking in a deep breath as she attempted to ignore the sharp pain in her ribs from the kick last night. Pushing back the covers back, she let out a hiss as she climbed out of the bed. Walking over to the floor length mirror hanging from her closet door, she pulled up her shirt and saw a yellow bruise the size of a softball on her ribs. The upside was that it was already healing so she wouldn't be in pain for much longer.

Pulling her shirt back down, she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Hitting play on her voice mail as the messages began playing. She opened the fridge and grabbed some juice.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke's voice boomed through the speaker. "Where have you been?! You haven't returned any of my calls. You also missed my opening..." The brunette trailed off sadly. "I hope everything's okay. Call me when you get a chance, bye."

"Hey Peyt, we missed you at Brooke's opening." Haley said, the blonde feeling a slight twinge of guilt for missing her best friend's store opening but shrugged it off. "We're all kind of worried about you, just give me a call soon."

"Hey." A deep voice came through the machine again, causing the blonde to drop her glass in shock and slight fear. "Just thought I'd let you know, I've met someone." He informed her before ending the phone call.

Walking over the glass towards the machine, she rewinded the message to listen to it again. "Hey. Just thought..." All noise seemed to fade as she picked up the machine, yanked it from the wall and threw it against her fridge, watching it clatter into several pieces. A small smirk came across her lips as she walked back into the kitchen and looked down at the mess.

"Don't think so." The blonde muttered to herself.

* * *

Placing the plates down on the table, she moved the glasses before grabbing a bottle of wine and placing it in the middle of the table. Hearing keys jingle from the other side of the front door, she took in a sharp breath as she ran back into the kitchen and placed the plate of steak at the end of the table.

Watching as he stumbled in, "You didn't sit around the house all day, I'm surprised." He said as he threw down his briefcase and began tugging at his tie.

"I made steak and potatoes with green beans." Peyton spoke as she rung her hands behind her back.

Walking over to the table, he ran his hand over his head before placing his hands on the back of the chair. "Home made or store box?" He questioned.

"Home made." She lied softly as she watched him sit down, it was either lie and deal with the consequences or go to the store and have everyone stare, let it get back to Brooke. The blonde chose the latter.

Scooping some food onto a plate, "Sit down and eat." He stated while looking at her as if she was crazy to still be standing and watching him like a hawk. Setting the plate in front of the curly blonde before beginning to make a plate for himself.

Taking a bite of the potatoes, he let out a breath through his nose before swallowing. "You lied." He told her.

Placing her fork back down on the table, "I'm sorry." Peyton said softly.

Sighing as he ran his hand down his face, "Peyton..." He groaned out as he stood up from his chair, his food already forgotten. "Just stop making excuses, really..." He trailed off.

* * *

Glancing out of bathroom towards to the bedroom to see him passed out on the bed, she let out a sigh before she walked back to the sink and slowly turned it on low trying to be careful so he wouldn't wake up.

Lifting up her shirt as she inspected her ribs. There weren't any bruises forming yet, but the blonde had a feeling that come morning they would be as visible as the sun.

Once the water had become warm enough, she wiped the dried blood off of her hands, she dampened a cloth and wrung it out.

Slowly bringing it up to her face, she gently pressed it against her eye. Letting out a small hiss of pain as it made contact with her bruise.

Pulling the cloth away from her eye as she inspected the damage. A puffed out bottom lip with cut in the middle. Her left eye was swollen to match the swollen cheek she had. Seeing that she still had some dried blood on the corner of her mouth and underneath her nose.

Bringing the cloth back up to her mouth as she wiped away the rest of the blood. Cupping her hand underneath the water before bringing her hand up to her mouth and drinking the water. Swishing it around her mouth before spitting it back out, she noticed that the water had run pink- a sign that most of the blood was gone and had stopped.

Turning off the water before turning off the light, the curly blonde slowly made her way towards the bed. Careful not to shift the bed heavily as she climbed into it. Letting out a long deep breath as her head hit the pillow, she forced her eyes shut and willed sleep to overcome her.

* * *

A/N-Another short chapter I know but it'll slowly start getting better once I get the story where I want it to be. Review.


	6. So far from so close

A/N- Thank you for the reviews!

LoveWritingxoxo: I'm glad that you are enjoying this story, I don't think many people are reading it so it's kind of upsetting. I hope you like this update and the rest of the story.

* * *

"So you're cousin is meeting us in Tree Hill in next month for wardrobe fittings?" She asked as she got out the plates and silverware as her fiance continued hovering over the saute pan.

"Try this." He said as he held out a wooden spoon towards her, his hand underneath it to make sure nothing fell on the floor. Smiling as he watched her take a bite and smile approvingly, "I told you he couldn't. He's been working on his next book." Turning his attention back to the pan as she set the table.

"Did you at least get his measurements so Brooke has them?" The red head questioned as she placed the silverware next to the plate and walked back over towards him.

Nodding his head, "I have it written down and it's with the rest of the wedding plans." Cooper rubbed her arms gently, leaning down and pecking her lips. "Stop stressing, it'll be perfect."

Smiling softly, "Okay." She said happily before turning serious. "I'm just saying if Lance ruins our wedding then I'll castrate him."

Chuckling, "Rach, you know that's not his name. It's-"

"I know what his name is." Rachel cut him off, "It's just more fun to see him get all worked up and frustrated when I get it wrong." A smirk evident on her lips as she wrapped her arms around Cooper's neck and pulling him closer to her. "He's your family which means he's going to be my family soon, so I'll treat him like I treat my family."

"Can you maybe treat him like you treat Brooke?" Cooper questioned, knowing that she and her family were usually at each others throats but that was normal for them. He didn't want to put his cousin through that.

"Hmm... how about I be nice to him and go from there?" Rachel offered, receiving a nod from Cooper.

* * *

"Hey James." Luke spoke up as he stopped at the corner where the old man was currently sitting. "How are you doing?"'

Tipping his hat towards the younger man, "Afternoon Luke, I'm doing alright. How about yourself?" The elderly man questioned.

"Can't complain, I was just about to go get something to eat. Would you like anything?" He offered.

"A sandwich if you don't mind, I usually go to the cafe at dinner for my free meal." Jame informed him.

"Free meal?" Luke questioned, confused as to what the old man was talking about. He had met James when he first moved to town, the pair had got to talking and Luke found out a lot about him. James was married for thirty years, up until his wife got sick and landed herself into the hospital. Where James used all his life savings to pay her hospital bills until she unfortunately passed away. Leaving James without a penny to his name and no other option but the streets.

"Oh yeah, I met this pretty brunette a little while ago. She was so sweet, she gave me some pizza and since she knows the owner, she allowed me a free meal from the cafe once a day as long as I kept it underneath my hat." James shared.

Smiling, "Oh really? I might have to meet this girl then. What was her name?" Luke asked, generally interested in someone that had a heart and didn't just wrinkle their nose in disgust as they passed James.

"Today's your lucky day." James said with a smile, looking behind Luke at the person that was walking towards the pair. "Good afternoon Ms. Davis."

"Afternoon James." Brooke said before turning her attention to Luke. "What are you doing here?" She questioned as she swung the bag in her hand back and forth.

"Talking with a friend, what about you?" Luke asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh, here James." Brooke said, handing him a large baggie full of sandwiches. "I swear Haley keeps force feeding me and I'll never eat it."

Smiling as he happily took the bag, "Well be sure and tell your friend that I appreciate her cooking."

Giggling, "Oh, she knows. She's the one the usually serves you at the cafe." The brunette shared.

"That's your friend? She's such a sweet heart, I'll have to thank her when I go in tonight." James spoke up.

Turning her attention back toward the blonde, "How do you know James?" Brooke asked.

Shrugging, "He was one of the first people that I met when I first moved here." Luke answered. "Well since you have James food, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Eugene?" The fashion designer raised her eyebrow while looking at him.

Cringing at the name, "Yeah, I was. There's this new place in-"

"Oh no, you are not taking me out of town again. I barely made it back in time to close the store the last time." Which was true, it seemed that every time Lucas wanted to take her out to eat it was always out of town. Even though she was the owner, she didn't like to act like she was better than anyone.

Running his fingers through his hair, "Okay, what about I take you back to my place and cook for you?"

"Hmm..." She said, tilting her head as she looked over at him. They had been seeing one another for almost two months, she figured they could take the next step. "Okay, I'll agree on one condition."

"What's the condition, pretty girl?" He questioned.

"You have to meet Haley and Nathan soon, for dinner." She told him.

Nodding his head, "You got it. Do you want to do lunch or wait for dinner?"

"How about-" Her cell phone began ringing. "Hold that thought." Pulling her phone out of her purse and answering it. "Hey girlie!" Brooke exclaimed. "Did you get the designs I faxed over?"

"Yes and I really love the third one, it seems just perfect B." Rachel exclaimed. "How do you know what I want without me telling you?"

"I have been your best friend for a while, I know you. I'll get started on finding the perfect material for it. Are you guys still coming down in November?" Brooke questioned.

Nodding her head, "Of course. I gotta go though, I'll call you later." Rachel said.

"Okay, bye girly." Hanging up the phone, "Okay, this phone call reminded me of what I had to do today. How about I come over for dinner, around seven?"

Nodding his head, "Sounds perfect to me. I'll text you the address." Glancing down at his watch. "I gotta get going. Since you're okay James, I'm just going to check on Ellie and then head back to work. I'll see you later, pretty girl."

"Okay." She said, "I'll see you later James. Bye." Going to turn around to head towards her store, she felt someone gently grab her arm and turn her back around.

"Yes?" The brunette questioned as she looked up towards the blonde who still had a hold on her wrist.

Leaning down, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away and looking down at her with a smile. "I'll see you tonight." he whispered before kissing her once more.

"Okay." She spoke softly as if she was in a daze, turning around as she walked back towards her store with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Placing her phone and car keys in her purse, she slowly made her way up the stairs to the front door. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she was sort of dating him and they knew pretty much everything about one another. Yet they hadn't taken this step, the showing where they live- where they were comfortable at. Letting out a small breath, she knocked on the door a couple of times as she waited.

Watching as the door opened, revealing Luke standing in an apron with a towel hanging off his shoulder. "Hey pretty girl." He greeted with a smile, pecking her lips gently. "Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'm still cooking so it'll be a bit. Do you want some wine?" Closing the door as he helped her take off her coat, hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Sure, that'd be great." Brooke said as she placed her purse down in the chair.

"Red or White?" He asked as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"I brought red." She responded as she brought the bottle out of of her purse. Sitting down on the stool at the kitchen counter as she handed him the bottle.

"Perfect." He said as he uncorked the bottle, before pouring them each a glass. Handing her one, "So I hope that you like pork."

Taking a drink, "That I do. What are you making?" She asked, inhaling the aroma that had overtaking the kitchen.

"Marinated Pork Medallions with a fried ginger apple compote." He said as he added the apples into the pan. "Then I have a chocolate souffle in the oven for desert." Walking away from the stove and back towards the counter, leaning up and kissing her once more. "So how was your day?" Lucas questioned as he took a drink of his wine.

"Hmm... long. Started searching for materials for a wedding dress and that's always fun." Brooke said with a teasing smirk. "How about your day?"

Shrugging, "The same." He replied.

"You're looking for wedding dress material too?" Brooke questioned, causing the blonde to choke on his wine and making her giggle.

"No, I meant my day was long." Luke corrected as he put his glass down and made his way around the counter towards her. "Smart ass." He joked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You look gorgeous Brooke Davis."

Blushing, "I tried." She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You don't look too bad yourself, I'm digging the whole apron bit. It's got you looking like a house husband, I like it."

Smiling, "You're crazy." Leaning down, he gently seized her lips with his own. Pushing her back into the chair as he slowly deepened the kiss.

Moaning softly as she moved her hands down his arms to his chest. Gently grabbing onto his apron and pulling closer as she gently pulled her legs apart and pulled him in between them.

Running his hands up her jean clad thighs, he deepened the kiss. Slowly running his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to delve into her mouth. "Hmm...Luke." She moaned against his mouth, pulling away slightly. "Luke."

"Yeah?" He went in again to kiss her, only to have her grab his shoulders and stop him.

"Something's burning." She said as she looked over his shoulder towards the stove.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the stove and pulled the pan off the burner. "Well I'll have to redo the apples, so dinner will take a little longer."

Giggling as she jumped out of the chair and walked into the kitchen, running her hands up and down his back before grabbing an apple and a knife. "It'll be fine." She said as she began chopping up the apple into slices.

"You are too great." Luke said as he kissed her cheek gently.

Smiling, "I try, now get to work mister. Check on that souffle because I'm craving something sweet." Giving him a wink before returning to her task.

* * *

"Oh, you have Weird Science?!" Brooke exclaimed, after they had finished eating desert they both agreed that they didn't want the night to end so they decided to watch a movie.

Chuckling, "Ah, the family jewels." He quoted, watching her face lit up as she pulled out the movie.

"He doesn't even have a license, Lisa." Brooke also quoted before turning on the DVD player and placing the disc in. Skipping back over to the couch and falling onto it, next to the blonde who wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her into his side.

Laying her head on his chest as she turned her attention towards the movie, "I'm liking you more and more." She muttered softly, hiding the yawn that escaped her lips.

Smirking as he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head, "Someone's tired." He concluded as he grabbed the blanket that hung off the back of couch and draped it over the petite brunette.

"Hm-mph." She argued as she fought to keep her eyes open and on the movie.

"Whatever you say pretty girl." He said softly as he sunk himself further into the couch, propping his legs up on the coffee table as the brunette curled her body more into the blonde's.

"That's right, boyfriend." She said softly before drifting off to sleep, not noticing the million dollar smile on the blonde's lips.

* * *

"So I was thinking this off silk material?" Brooke said as she held up the soft white material towards her assistant. "It's soft like silk but it breathes like cotton and with the design that she wants I think that it'll be perfect."

"I know that she'll love it. Besides, you're Brooke Davis. Designer Extraordinaire. You know what you're doing." Millicent responded with a smile.

"Thanks Millie. Okay, Place an order for this fabric. I want extra because I'm going to make two different dresses. Since this is Rachel and she likes options." Brooke said just as the bell rang, signaling someone into the store. "I'll get that." Walking out of her office and towards the front. "Hey teacher-girl, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Laughing as she handed her friend a cup of coffee, "Well you never called last night after your date to let me know how it went." Haley said.

Smiling as she took a drink of her coffee, "I'm sorry. I fell asleep and then I woke up late, I've been at work all day." Brooke said.

Looking over at her friend, "How'd you wake up late? Did you forget to set your alarm?" Haley asked as they sat down on the couch in the middle of her store.

"Nope, I just wasn't home to hear it." Brooke muttered against her coffee cup before taking another drink.

"What?! Brooke Penelope! You better explain yourself right now." Haley said as she looked at her friend with wide eyes.

Giggling, "I went over to Luke's last night for dinner and we fell asleep watching a movie." She clarified, already knowing what her friend was thinking.

"That's all?" Haley asked, using her authoritative voice, showing the brunette that she wasn't messing around.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, mom." Brooke groaned out. "Haley, I really like him and I wouldn't screw that up by sleeping with him after two months."

"Two months?! You've been seeing someone for two months and I don't even their name." Looking over at her friend.

"If it makes you feel any better I was planning on bringing him to dinner soon?" Brooke said, although it came out as more of a question.

"Explain yourself, right now."

Sighing, "We met when I was walking down home after having dinner with you guys, the day we went out shopping with Peyton. Remember?" Brooke said, earning a nod from her friend. "Well we met up next day at the dog park and just sort of hit it off. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Nathan, I just wanted to see if it became anything first." Brooke explained. "Then all of a sudden, we were going out on dates and calling each other and next thing I know, we started dating. I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Oh tigger." Pulling the brunette into a hug. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad." Haley apologized. "I'm glad that you like him, I just want to meet him soon. Okay?"

"Of course." Brooke reassured her. "Now for Nathan." Cringing at the thought of telling her best friend that she was seeing someone. He hated the last four guys she dated, which he had good reason to but she really liked Luke and didn't want Nathan to scare him off.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry." Haley said with a smile.

* * *

"Hales! You home?!" Nathan yelled as he opened the front door, shutting it behind him. Dropping his gym bag on the floor and walking into the living room.

"In here!" His wife yelled back, finding her sitting on the couch. Pausing the movie that was on, she looked up at him. "Hey baby, how was practice?"

Leaning down, he kissed her softly before sitting down next to her. "Long but on the plus side I think the guys are finally getting the plays that I'm teaching them."

Smiling, "That's good baby." Laying her head on his lap. "So I have something I need to tell you."

"I don't like that voice." He said as he looked down at her, running his fingers through her honey blonde locks.

Humming as she let her eyes flutter close, "Well I went and saw Brooke today and found out something interesting that I need you to keep an open mind about. Especially when you go over and talk to her later."

"How do you know that I'm going to go over and talk to her?" Nathan questioned.

Smiling as she opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, "I know you." Haley said simply. "She met a guy, she's been seeing him for about two months."

"What?" Nathan asked, irritation already evident in his voice.

Sitting up, she pulled herself into his lap as she began running her fingertips soothingly up and down his neck. "She really likes him, Nathan." Haley began explaining to him. "I think she's falling in love with him."

Pulling his head back to look at her, "What are you talking about? First she lies to us about seeing someone and now she's falling in love with him? I don't think so."

"Nathan!" She said loudly, earning his attention. "Brooke didn't lie to us because we never asked her if she was seeing anyone, we just assumed that she wasn't. You didn't see the way her face lit up when she was talking about him, I don't even think she realizes it."

Sighing, "Fine, I'll give him a chance but if I have a bad feeling about him-"

"You won't hide it, you never do." Haley finished for him, placing her lips on his. "That's why I love you."

Smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you too." He captured her lips once more in a deep kiss.

* * *

"So I'm supposed to be open minded with our talk." Nathan said as he fell onto his friend's couch.

Fidgeting with her nails, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just- first we were hanging out like friends and then he kissed me and we started going out a lot." Brooke said softly. "Then I realized that I'd stay on the phone with him for hours- I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." The petite brunette said as she felt the tears burning her eyes, Nathan was one of the most important people in her life. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he hated her or was disappointed her.

"Oh cookie, come here." Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly and reassuringly. "I could never hate you. I don't want you to think that you can never come to me." Placing a kiss on the top of her head as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you okay?"

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I'm okay." She said with a small smile.

"Okay, I hope you know that I want to meet him." Nathan told her seriously.

"I know, I already told Haley that I was going to bring him to dinner. I just have to find out when he's free." Brooke informed him.

"Okay, well what's his name and what's he do? I want to at least know that." The muscular brunette said.

"He's a writer- a journalist. He moved her from California. His name's Luke Eugene." She said with a small giggle. "Horrible name, I know but I'm used to it by now."

Pausing slightly, "Well I hope that we meet him soon." Nathan said as Brooke hugged him again.

* * *

Seeing that Haley was completely asleep, he pulled back the covers and climbed out of the bed. Quietly walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him and headed downstairs. Picking up the house phone, he dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" He heard a gruff voice answer.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back?" Nathan asked harshly into the phone.

Sighing, "I was going to get around to it but I didn't know how to do it." He responded.

"Pick up the phone like you did two seconds ago." Nathan spoke.

"Listen, if you called to be a dick then I'll just hang up now. If you actually want to talk then I'll listen." He told Nathan.

"How are you? Have you spoke to anyone else? Are you going to visit?" Nathan began spouting off questions, earning a chuckle from the person on the other end.

"Whoa there Nate, slow down." He said. "I'm good, I've just been busy with work and I'll probably see you soon but listen I gotta get off here. I have to finish up some work but call me tomorrow and we'll meet up, okay?"

Nodding his head, "Okay, I'll talk to you later... big brother."

"Night, little brother." The voice replied before ending the phone call.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**


	7. Surprises

A/N- I apologize if my last author's note was 'childish' but this is the second time I'm apologizing. Don't take it too seriously, it's called a rant for a reason. Just ignore the A/N unless you see a reply for a review.

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm pretty sure that my motivation for updating is _LoveWritingxoxo_

Its-OK-to-love: Ok, I promise I won't give up on the story but I am probably putting it on hiatus along with my other stories since my main focus has fell onto 'Do you remember?'; that doesn't mean I won't update until that story is over, it just means that the updates will take longer to happen and more than likely happen sporadically but for you I'll make sure to update. You'll find out more about Luke's character soon, I promise. I wrote him that way for a reason. Everyone has their own story. I'll be sure to write more Brooke/ Nathan moments, don't you stress over that. Their friendship is a major part of this story, even if I haven't been writing it that way so far. I wasn't planning on it but if you would like a flashback or two of her past relationship I would be more than willing to oblige. Not in this chapter, but the next one definetely-I already have my notes written out for it.

* * *

Tugging on his collar, he let out a breath just as his phone rang. "Hello?" He asked, though his voice came out squeaky.

Giggling, "Hey mighty mouse, are you going to come inside or hang out in your car all night?" The raspy voice questioned.

"No, I'm getting out now. What're you watching me from the window?" He joked.

"Well yes." She admitted. "Come on boyfriend, move your cute butt in here." Brooke spoke before they ended the phone call.

Climbing out of his car, he slowly made his way up to the house. Going to knock on the door only to be met with air as the brunette pulled it open. "Hi boyfriend." She said, bouncing on her feet and pecking his lips.

"Hey prettygirl." He mumbled against her lips. "You look beautiful."

"I'm wearing jeans and a tank top." She responded.

Smiling, "You've never looked more beautiful." Kissing her cheek before taking the flowers out from behind his back. "Gerber daises for my beautiful girlfriend and wine for the hostess."

"Luke, these are beautiful. Thank you." Brooke said, going in for a kiss only to be interrupted.

"Nice of you to tell me he's here, Brookie." Haley said, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hi, I'm Haley. It's nice to meet you."

"Luke. It's nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about you." Luke said while shaking her hand before handing the bottle of wine to her.

"I can say the same about you." Taking the bottle of wine. "Thank you. Well dinner should be ready in a few moments and Nathan should be home in a few minutes. He had to take care of some things at the school."

"That's right, you both teach at the high school. Right?" Luke questioned as he and Brooke followed Haley into the kitchen.

"Nathan's the basketball coach and I teach English." Haley shared as she began setting the table while Luke and Brooke took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"You two have more patience than I ever could." Luke stated, knowing that he loved kids but teaching them was a lot different then spending time with his nieces and nephews.

"Naley here are pretty much shining stars in whatever they do." Brooke shared.

"Naley?" Luke echoed.

"That's what Brooke has called us since high school. It's a combination of our first names. If you haven't figured it out, Brooke's notorious for nicknames." Haley spoke.

"Oh, I know that. Isn't that right, pretty girl?" Luke said, tapping the brunette's nose playfully.

Nodding her head, "It is, boyfriend." Brooke replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and rubbing her nose against his.

Smiling as she watched the pair interact, "I think you two are the perfect balance for one another." She paused for a moment. "Brucas."

Scrunching her nose as she echoed the word, "I like it. That's what we are." Brooke spoke as she kissed the blonde's lips before pulling away from him.

"What do you think about it?" Haley questioned as she set the food in the middle of the table.

Shrugging, "If it makes her happy then I'm all for it." Luke stated easily.

"Good man." Haley said as she handed him the bottle of wine. "Brooke, please grab the glasses." Hearing the front door open.

"Hales?" Nathan's voice flowed through the house.

"We're in the kitchen." Haley yelled to her husband.

Smiling as he looked at his wife then best friend before it faded as his eyes fell on the male who was uncorking the wine. "Nathan Scott this is Luke Eugene." Brooke introduced happily.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you." Luke said, extending his hand out towards Nathan who just stood there remaining mute and unmoving.

Laughing softly yet nervously, "Nathan." Haley said, snapping her husband out of his reverie.

Taking his hand as he shook it, "It's nice to meet you." Nathan said before kissing his wife and hugging Brooke. "How about we sit down for dinner. Smells delicious, Hales." He spoke as everyone followed him to the dining room and sat down.

* * *

Dinner had been tense to say the least, mostly because Nathan remained mute except for the hard stare he was sending Luke's way. Everyone at the table seemed to notice it too, but didn't comment on it. "How about some dessert?" Haley offered, knowing that she'd understand if Luke wanted to leave but she was also trying to be a good hostess.

"Sure, Nate and I will get it." Brooke said as she put he napkin on the table and stood up.

"I'm good here." Nathan replied.

"Now, Nathaniel." Brooke said sternly, causing the muscular brunette to let out a breath before he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "What is your problem?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Nathan said as he grabbed a knife and began cutting into the cake.

Sighing as she grabbed the plates before sitting them on the counter. "Do you hate him that much?" Brooke asked softly, knowing that she took her best friend's judgement and if Nathan didn't like him- they wouldn't last.

"B, look I don't-" Nathan began but Brooke stopped him.

"He isn't like Chase, okay." Brooke spoke, noticing the way Nathan tensed at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. She didn't like to bring him up anymore than he did, but Nathan needed to know that Luke was different. "He brings me up and compliments me so much that I think I have a permanent blush on my cheeks." Looking at her best friend.

"He makes me happy, can't that be enough for you to back off?" She questioned.

Nodding his head as he looked at the petite brunette, Nathan knew that if this guy was treating Brooke anything less than perfect then Brooke would let him know. "Of course it is." Nathan reassured her as he pulled her into a hug. "You know how protective I am over you. I'll go easier on him, I promise."

Smiling as she hugged him back tightly, "Thank you." She said softly. "Now come on mister, I want cake." Grabbing the plates as the two brunette's headed back to the dining room.

* * *

Clearing the table as Brooke said her goodbyes to her boyfriend, Haley noticed that when Brooke and Nathan came back with dessert that Nathan was actually nicer to Luke. Even started talking about basketball, something the two of them had in common.

"What are you staring at?" Nathan asked as he washed off the dishes and began placing them into the dishwasher.

"Nothing, it was just nice that you gave Luke a shot." Haley said as she handed him more dishes.

Loading the rest of the dishswasher before closing it and starting the cycle. "No biggie." He shrugged. "He makes our Brooke happy so I figure if he's going to be around for a while..." He trailed off.

Laughing as she slipped her hands underneath his arms and around his waist. "You're just a big softy." Haley teased her husband.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, "Oh really?" He asked while looking down at her. "I'll show you, big softy." He teased before leaning down and kissing her lips, earning a soft laugh from her.

"You're such a goofball." Haley muttered against his lips.

"And you're sexy as hell, Mrs. Scott."Nathan replied as he deepened the kiss.

Smirking, "Nathan, they're in the next room." She reminded him.

"Then I guess, you be very very quiet." Nathan informed her.

* * *

"So I was thinking." Luke said as he laced his fingers through his girlfriends. "That we should go this place near Myrtle Beach."

Tilting her head, "I think I'm busy." Brooke said, pulling her hand away from his.

"I didn't even tell you a day yet." Luke said while letting out a chuckle.

"Is there a reason you don't want to be seen with me in town?" The brunette questioned. "The only time we're together is outside of my store. Any other time, it's your house or the park that's so far from civilization. Or my house or out of town. Even you coming over here, you didn't want to ride with me. You had me text you the address after I was already over here."

"Brooke-" He went to grab her hand only to have her pull it out of his reach and take a step back from him.

"No, either you tell me the real reason that you're embarassed to be seen with me in public or we end this now." The brunette spoke sternly.

Knitting his brow in confusion, "Baby girl." Stepping towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I'm not embarrased to be with you. How about when you're done here, you stop by my place and we can talk. Okay?" Tilting her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Okay?" He asked again.

Nodding her head, "Okay." She agreed.

"Good." Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Knocking on her boyfriend's front door, she began chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for him to answer. She really hoped that he had a good reason as to why he didn't want to be seen in public with her, at first she thought it was just her imagination but the more she paid attention the more she found out how true it was. Watching as the door opened, revealing a sleepy looking blonde. "Were you sleeping?"

Rubbing his eyes as he let out a yawn, "No, I just dozed off. Come on in." He said, moving out of the doorway.

Walking into the house, she headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch. "Okay. Let's just get this over with." Brooke said as she began fiddling with the car keys she held in her hands.

Taking a seat next to her, "Hey, look at me." Gently grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not embarrased to be seen with you." Leaning in slowly, he brushed his lips against hers. "I'm falling in love with you." He confessed softly.

Widening her eyes as she stared at him, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Brooke?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "Now would be a good time to say something-anything really." Luke spoke.

"Then why are you embarrased to be seen with me?" She spoke softly, not wanting to admit that she was falling for him to. She needed to know what his reasons were.

Sighing as he pulled away from her, "You remember that bad relationship I told you about back in L.A.?" Getting up from the couch, he began pacing in front of the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"I know the vague details that you shared with me." Brooke responded.

Running his hand over his buzzed hair cut, "My ex, she had-well has a hard time letting me go. She thinks that I'm going to come back to her. I don't know why it's just, she has someone that lives here that informs her of my every move. I've had to change my number three times yet she still gets ahold of it. A restraining order won't help and ignoring her only motivates her more." He continued pacing infront of his girlfriend. "It's not that I don't want anyone to see us together or I'm embarassed by you. I just don't want her to get anywhere near you- to put these lies into your head and make you question the person I am." Luke told her.

Getting up from the couch, she walked over to him and gently grabbed his hands. "Then why didn't you just tell me all of this before?" Brooke questioned. "You know I have experience with bad exes and you should also know that I hate secrets." Looking up at him, "You should've told me from the beginning." She whispered before breaking eye contact and pulling away from him. "I should go, it's been a long night with dinner and I think we need some sleep." Heading towards the front door.

"Brooke." He pleaded as he gently grabbed her wrist. "I know I should've told you but..." He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "Can you just stay with me tonight? Please?" He begged softly.

Looking at the front door before turning her attention back to her boyfriend, she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Okay." She spoke softly.

Locking the front door, he laced his fingers through hers and gently lead her to his bedroom. Letting go of her hand, he flipped on the light. "I have a shirt and a pair of shorts for you to change into." Luke said, heading to his dresser and rummaging through his drawers.

"Just the shirt will be fine." Brooke said as she placed her keys on the nightstand and discarded her jacket on the nearby chair.

Handing her the shirt, "Bathroom's through there." Pointing towards the direction of the bathroom. "I'll change out here."

Nodding her head, she quietly walked into the room before closing the door behind her. A few moments later, she emerged changed into his shirt while he was wearing nothing but some long pajama bottoms. "I'll just sleep on the couch." He told her, before grabbing a pillow, blanket and his phone.

Looking at the bed and then at her retreating boyfriend, "Stay." She called out to him, causing him to pause his movements. Looking at him, she offered a small smile before climbing into the king sized bed.

Walking back over to the bed, he dropped the blanket and pillow on the chair in his room before turning off the light and climbing underneath the covers and laying next to her. Letting out a heavy breath as he felt her shift away from him, "I know you're still upset with me and probably don't trust me so much anymore but I meant what I said...I am falling in love with you." He spoke softly before turning his back to the brunette.

Closing her eyes as she licked her lips, remaining silent for a few moments before she spoke. "I'm falling in love with you too." She confessed, holding her breath before letting it out slowly when she realized that he wasn't going to respond. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep before she felt the bed shift. Moving his body closer to hers, he wrapped his arm around her front and brought her body closer to his.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, then her neck, then one last one behind her ear. "I love you, prettygirl." He whispered softly.

Lacing her fingers through his, she pulled him even closer while a dimpled smile graced her face. "I love you too, boyfriend." She whispered back.

* * *

Hearing his cell phone buzz against the inn table, he slowly opened his eyes before looking down at the brunette who still remained in his arms. Smiling as he looked down at her, he dropped a kiss on her forehead before pulling away from her. Grabbing his phone, he climbed out of bed and headed into the living room. "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Nice that my own brother stands me up when he's supposed to meet me, but then-"

"Nate." He cut him off, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "It's been a long day and my girlfriend already made me feel like a shitty person."

"Well you deserved it..." He spoke. "Probably." He added as an afterthought. "What happened?"

Sighing as he fell onto his couch, "She just called me on my shit."

Chuckling, "I wish I would've been there to see that." Nathan shared. "So what'd you tell her?"

"My past...partially. Just told her I had an ex who made sure she had an informant that was telling her about my life." He replied.

Letting out a breath as he lay back on the couch, holding the phone in between his shoulder and head.

"Spit it out, Nate." Knowing that his brother had something to say, he always had something to say.

"I know that it was hard to tell the truth but you weren't completely honest with her, were you?" Nathan asked. "You need to tell her the whole truth, Luke."

Rubbing his hand over his face, "I know, Nate. I know." Luke replied as he let out a long breath, getting up from the couch. "I will...just give me time, okay?"

"Okay, I won't say anything but if you wait too long it'll end up blowing up in your face. You need to be honest, Lucas." He reiterated once again.

"I know, just let me tell Brooke on my own time." Lucas replied, glancing into the room where he saw the sleeping brunette curled up in the comforter on his bed. "I promise I won't hurt her."

Nodding his head, "I know big brother...look I better get off here, early morning." Getting up from the couch. "Just take care of her."

"I will." He promised. "Night, little brother."

"Night, Luke." Nathan replied before ending the phone call.

* * *

"Come on babe, the sooner we get off the plane the sooner you get to see Brooke." He said as she grabbed her last bag and began following him off the plane.

"I won't be able to see her until the morning anyway." She replied as they handed their bags to the driver before climbing into the back seat. "Waking up Brooke in the middle of the night, you better be dying or already dead."

Chuckling, "She that bad?"He questioned. "Can't be any worse than you."

Shoving her finace's shoulder, "You're such a dick." She said with a smile as he gently pulled her into his arms.

"You know I love you, Rach." Cooper said just as the car began moving, gently rubbing her shoulders.

Smiling as she leaned herself further into his embrace, "I love you too, Cooper." She replied, feeling a sense of happiness wash over her when she realized that she was close to marrying the love of her life with her best friend right by her side. Tree Hill may have not been her home, but it was were the rest of her family was at and she was glad to be there.

* * *

A/N- Surprise! Sorry it was short. Reviews would be so awesome.


End file.
